La sombra de la luz
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: UA. La madre de Link muere antes de llegar al bosque de los Kokiris y el es criado por uno de los generales de Ganondorf, Link ahora es un general que trabaja para Ganondorf y tiene como misión conquistar a Hyrule.
1. Prologo: El inicio de la guerra

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Prologo: El inicio de la guerra.**

Había un gran reino llamado Hyrule, un reino majestuoso con tierras fértiles, rico en paisajes y riquezas, tenía un clima agradable y rara vez ocurrían desastres naturales.

Era un reino en donde reinaba la paz y la justicia, sus antiguos reyes se habían propuesto crear un reino en donde todos vivieran a gusto y lo lograron, un majestuoso palacio era el símbolo indudable de su grandeza.

Este reino era motivo de orgullo para sus habitantes, para los otros reinos era objeto de admiración y en otros de envidia, había otro reino ubicado en el desierto, un lugar muy apartado de Hyrule, este era el reino de las Gerudo, una tribu de mujeres ladronas y hábiles guerreras.

Cada cien años en esta tribu nacía un hombre el cual era nombrado rey supremo de las Gerudo, el ultimo rey nacido en este reino fue uno llamado Ganondorf, el fue criado por dos brujas que le enseñaron la magia, este rey molesto por la situación en la que su pueblo vivía miraba con gran furia al reino de Hyrule por su condición.

Le daba frustración el no poder hacer nada por mejorar la situación de su gente mientras los del otro reino vivían placidamente y sin preocuparse por los demás, se le ocurrió invadir ese reino y así darle un mejor hogar a su gente.

El era un gran guerrero y a la vez un poderoso mago, el solo valía por lo menos unos 50 hombres en una batalla, aun así con su ejercito no tendría oportunidad alguna contra el gran y poderoso ejercito de Hyrule que custodiaban celosamente sus fronteras y ciudades.

Necesitaría dinero, aliados, y sobretodo muchos soldados, viendo una oportunidad empezó a conquistar pequeñas ciudades y reinos no muy importantes para así agrandar su poder, muchos reinos se le unieron a el por una u otra razón.

Algunos se unieron a el simplemente por que también envidiaban a Hyrule, otros por miedo a que los destruyeran, otros por que veían oportunidades de enriquecerse con esa guerra.

Al creer que ya tenía el poder suficiente para empezar la guerra y al tener a tantos reinos sometidos y aliados a su causa, el tener a tantos soldados bajo su mando le dio la confianza que necesitaba para atacar al renio de Hyrule, las primeras victimas de su ataque fueron pequeñas aldeas ubicadas a las afueras del reino pero que eran colonias de Hyrule.

Una a una muchas aldeas y pueblos fueron cayendo bajo el dominio de Ganondorf, una aldea de agricultores del reino de Hyrule fue brutalmente atacada por uno de los generales de Ganondorf, el ataque fue completamente brutal, los soldados asesinaron a todo aquel que vivía en el pueblo ya fuera mujer, niño o anciano.

Otro de los generales de Ganondorf veía horrorizado la crueldad de su compañero, si bien el también estaba bajo las ordenes de Ganondorf el no estaba de acuerdo con esa forma de atacar, el prefería tratar de matar al menor numero de personas posible y no dañar a mujeres ni a niños, sus hombres también veían las llamas que salían de las casas en donde las personan morían quemadas a causa de las llamas.

Los gritos de horror y de agonía se escuchaban con gran fuerza y en eso el general ve a una mujer que escapa del pueblo montada sobre un caballo y con algo entre sus brazos, la mujer estaba mal herida por una flecha y se cayó del caballo protegiendo con su cuerpo lo que traía para que no sufriera ningún daño con la caída.

El general que veía el ataque se acerco rápidamente a la mujer y se dio cuenta de que estaba casi muerta, se iba a regresar con sus hombres cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe, se bajo del caballo y se acerco al cuerpo de la mujer y vio como ella entre sus brazos tenia a un bebe de unos pocos días de nacido, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, era un niño y evidentemente era su hijo dado el parecido entre ambos.

La mujer lo vio con algo de temor y al ver piedad en sus ojos se calmo un poco.

- Por, por favor, salve a mi bebe, se, se lo suplico. – dijo la mujer con voz entrecortada a falta de aire y luego no aguanto mas y murió.

Sin saber exactamente por que, el tomo al bebe entre sus brazos y se lo llevo consigo, el creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era cuidar al bebe que aquella mujer defendió con su ultimo aliento.

La guerra entre el Imperio Gerudo y el reino de Hyrule se torno en una gran guerra en donde ninguno de los dos bandos quería ceder el terreno, ni Ganondorf podía ganar ni mucho menos el rey de Hyrule que acababa de tener a su hija y había perdido a su esposa durante el parto.

Han pasado 20 años y la guerra aun continua sin un ganador aparente en esta lucha que a acabado con la vida de cientos de personas.

**Hola a todos, espero que este fic sea del agrado de todos y que dejen reviews para ver si les gusta, gracias por leer este fic y espero que les guste. **


	2. Capitulo 1:  Una nueva amenaza

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 1 – Una nueva amenaza.**

Han pasado 20 años desde que el rey Ganondorf el líder de las Gerudo comenzó su campaña de conquista contra el reino de Hyrule, muchos reinos cayeron bajo sus manos pero el deseaba el de Hyrule.

Ya no solo le interesaba este reino sino también muchos otros pero para llegar a ellos debía atravesar Hyrule pero el jamás había podido llegar hasta el interior del glorioso reino ya que sus fronteras estaban perfectamente custodiadas por grandes muros y muchos soldados valientes y leales a su rey.

Muchas campañas infructuosas le habían costado muchos hombres pero a la vez le daba mucho poder con otros ya que a cada momento se hacia mas fuerte, en estos momentos Ganondorf y varios de sus generales se encontraban en uno de sus campamentos cerca de una ciudad fronteriza de Hyrule.

El ejercito de Ganondorf iba a tener que retirarse y regresar al valle Gerudo ya que de los 50.000 hombres con los que contó la campaña al inicio ya solo quedaban 30.000 y la mitad de ellos eran monstruos, los demás eran hombres de otros reinos conquistados por Ganondorf, muchos de ellos estaban demasiado cansados, heridos y la mayoría había perdido los deseos de luchar.

No solo era eso, las provisiones empezaban a escasear y algunos soldados se estaban enfermando y muriendo a causas de infecciones, precisamente Ganondorf y sus generales estaban en su tienda discutiendo acerca de lo que harían con respecto a esa situación.

- Debemos retirarnos y volver cuando estemos mejor preparados. – dijo un general bastante joven, de unos 25 años mas o menos.

- De que estas hablando Adán, no podemos huir, debemos luchar. – dijo un general bastante mayor que estaba a su lado.

- Pero señor Orión, quedarnos en este lugar y luchar en estos momentos con la situación en la que estamos ahora serie un suicidio, nuestros hombres no están en condiciones para luchar y el ejército de Hyrule lo sabe, ellos nos atacaran en cualquier momento y nos acabaran, debemos irnos antes de que eso pase. – dijo Adán muy serio.

- Que es lo que propones. – dijo Ganondorf atento a lo que decía el joven.

- Regresar al valle Gerudo, reforzar el ejército y reabastecernos de víveres, de esa forma podremos regresar y continuar con la campaña. – dijo Adán muy serio.

- Pensándolo bien tal vez tengas razón, pero no creo que los de Hyrule nos dejen retirarnos axial de fácil, tenemos muchos hombres heridos, necesitaríamos varios días para poder tener todo listo para nuestro regreso. – dijo Ganondorf muy pensativo.

- Bueno, si no hay más opción que retirarnos tal vez podamos pedir algunos refuerzos para ayudarnos a escapar. – dijo Orión no muy contento de tener que huir.

- Esa es una gran idea, pero no tenemos ningún aliado cerca de esta zona, el mas cercano esta a varios días y para cuando lleguen ya será demasiado tarde. – dijo Adán muy preocupado.

Justo en ese momento un soldado entro corriendo a la tienda.

- Su majestad, su majestad, hay noticias desde la ciudad de Draga (Este nombre lo acabo de imaginar, si en verdad hay una ciudad o algo llamado así lo siento mucho pero soy algo malo para los nombres.). – dijo el soldado muy emocionado.

- Que pasa con esa ciudad, hace 5 años cayo en manos de Hyrule y ya no la pudimos recuperarla. – dijo Orión muy molesto.

- Es nuestra de nuevo. – dijo el soldado muy feliz.

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Adán muy confundido.

- Fue el hijo del ex-general Delacroix, ayer ataco la ciudad y tomo el control sobre ella. – dijo el soldado muy emocionado.

- ¿Qué no fue el ex-general Delacroix el que precisamente perdió la ciudad? – dijo Orión muy serio.

- Si así fue. – dijo Adán muy pensativo.

- Nosotros no pudimos recuperar esa ciudad luego de que el la perdió por eso lo encerramos en prisión por haber permitido que eso pasara, ¿como es posible que el la haya recuperado?, debe ser muy bueno. – dijo Orión algo impresionado.

- Mas que eso, esa ciudad esta a solo tres días de aquí, ellos nos pueden ayudar a escapar. – dijo Adán muy serio.

- De acuerdo, manden un mensajero allá y que vengan a ayudarnos. – dijo Ganondorf muy serio.

- De inmediato, le diré al mensajero que trajo la noticia que le diga de inmediato. – dijo el soldado colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida de la tienda.

- Un momento, como es el nombre de el hijo del ex-general Delacroix. – dijo Ganondorf muy serio.

- Se llama Link señor, ese es su nombre. – dijo el soldado y salio de inmediato para darle la orden al mensajero.

El soldado le dio las órdenes al mensajero y este partió de inmediato sobre su caballo cabalgando rápidamente hacia la ciudad de Draga para dar el mensaje al joven que tendrá un papel muy importante en la guerra y en el destino de Hyrule.

**Hola a todos, aquí esta el primer capitulo y pido disculpas a todos los que esperaban que actualizara este fic que espero que en verdad haya alguno.**

**Quiero agradecerles especialmente a Dialirvi, a Socandy, A Iruka Aoi, a SAnGO-chan25, a DragFire y a todos aquellos que hayan leído este fic y no hayan dejado reviews.**

**Espero que este fic sea de su total agrado y espero que dejen reviews para saber si esta historia les gusta.**

**Sin mas que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Inicia el viaje

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 2 – Inicia el viaje.**

El mensajero cabalgaba rápidamente por los campos a toda la velocidad con la que le permitía su caballo, llevaba al menos dos días viajando sin comer ni descansar un solo minuto ya que el mensaje que debía dar era de suma importancia.

A lo lejos vio el mar y justo en la costa estaba la ciudad de Draga, aumento un poco la velocidad hasta que luego de un par de minutos llego a la ciudad, en las afueras de la ciudad estaba una gran hoguera y allí estaban unos hombres tirando los cuerpos de todos los muertos que hubo en la batalla para recuperar la ciudad, la mayoría de los cuerpos eran soldados de Hyrule, la hoguera era muy grande y la cantidad de cuerpos que faltaban por quemar era abrumadora, entro lo mas rápido que pudo y vio a los soldados sobrevivientes de Hyrule encadenados y encerrados en jaulas esperando ser vendidos como esclavos o eliminados según sea el caso.

Los soldados del ejercito de Link eran campesinos y habitantes normales de esa ciudad que se habían unido a el para liberarse de la opresión de los soldados de Hyrule.

- ¿Dónde esta Link? – dijo el mensajero deteniéndose en frente de uno de los habitantes del pueblo el cual era un anciano.

- El esta en la casa de justicia decidiendo que vamos a hacer con los prisioneros. – dijo el hombre muy alegre.

- Yo solo espero que mate a esos malditos por lo que nos han hecho todos estos años. – dijo una mujer que pasaba por el lugar.

Sin perder el tiempo llego hasta el edificio, se bajo del caballo y entro en el gran edificio, subió unas escaleras y entro a un salón en la que estaban varios hombres discutiendo la suerte de los prisioneros.

- Yo digo que debemos eliminarlos, no podemos permitir que todos los abusos que hicieron contra nosotros queden impunes. – dijo uno de los hombres con edad algo avanzada.

- Yo también opino lo mismo, hay que acabar con ellos. – dijo otro de los hombres el cual era un poco mas joven que el anterior.

- Disculpen. – dijo el mensajero interrumpiendo la discusión.

- ¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué deseas? – dijo el anciano algo molesto por la interrupción.

- Busco a Link el hijo del general, digo el ex-general Delacroix. – dijo el mensajero algo intimidado por como todos lo miraban.

- Soy yo. – dijo un joven que estaba sentado detrás de el y cerca de la puerta.

El mensajero se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver al joven. El soldado se dio cuenta de que el joven apenas debía tener unos 20 años más o menos, su cabello era rubio y algo largo por atrás ya que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, su piel estaba algo bronceada por el sol, sus ojos eran azules y tenia una cicatriz que empezaba arriba de su ojo izquierdo y termina abajo del ojo derecho (De esta forma "/"), el joven se levanto de la silla y era bastante alto, alrededor de unos 1.80 mas o menos, el joven se le acerco y quedo enfrente de el.

- ¿Para que me busca? – dijo Link muy tranquilo.

- Traigo un mensaje del rey Ganondorf. – dijo el mensajero a lo que todos lo miraron muy interesados.

- ¿Lo escucho? – dijo Link esperando el mensaje.

- El rey esta en un campamento cerca de la cuidad de Kiruas que esta a tres días de camino, su ejercito esta débil y herido y además ya casi no tienen provisiones, el solicita que vayan a apoyarlos para que puedan regresar al valle Gerudo. – dijo el mensajero lo mas serio que pudo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y expectantes por la reacción que tendría el joven que hábilmente los había guiado a recuperar el control de su ciudad.

- Reúnan a todos en la plaza principal para informarles lo que haremos. – dijo Link muy serio y algo pensativo.

En cuestión de minutos todos los soldados de Link estaba reunidos esperando para saber por que los habían reunidos a todos con tanta prisa. Todos se quedaron en silencio al momento que Link aparece y sube hasta la parte más alta de la plaza y los mira a todos.

- Hace unos momentos un mensajero llego con un mensaje del rey Ganondorf en persona, nos ha pedido que lo vallamos a ayudar a regresar al valle Gerudo ya que ahora se encuentra atrapado en territorio enemigo, no les voy a mentir, esto es muy peligroso. – dijo Link muy serio mirando a todos partes.

Muchos de sus hombres estaban murmurando cosas entre ellos y algunos solo lo miraban en silencio mientras pensaban en algo que solamente ellos sabrían que era.

- Usted confiaron en mi para realizar el ataque que nos permitió recuperar el control de nuestra ciudad y me gustaría contar con su apoyo para esta misión, no voy a obligar a nadie para que me acompañe así que los que se quieran quedar son libres de hacerlo y los que quieran ir por favor levanten sus manos. – dijo Link completamente serio.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de miradas indecisas en ellos uno a uno fueron levantando las manos y al final todos los hombres que eran alrededor de 20.000 aceptaron seguir a su joven líder para que cumpliera su misión.

Link sonrió complacido por el apoyo de su gente.

- Bueno, vayan a prepararse, busquen alimentos armas y lo que necesiten, partiremos al amanecer. – dijo Link a lo que sus hombres empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar.

De esa forma todos se fueron preparando y cuando al fin estuvo todo listo se fueron a dormir ya que a la mañana siguiente iniciarían un viaje hacia la guerra.

**Hola a todos, gracias pero muchas gracias por leer este fic, quiero agradecerle especialmente a DragFire, a cris'sweet'navi, a KawokuM, a Miko Rowan Hatake Tonks, a Animen4ker y a romina.hdz3 por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**También agradezco a todos los que leen este fic y no dejan reviews, bueno, espero que a todos este capitulo les sea de su agrado.**

**Por favor dejen reviews para saber si esta historia les esta gustando o no y también por si tienen alguna sugerencia o lo que quieran.**

**Por cierto, alguien sabe cual es el nombre del padre de Zelda ya que yo no me lo se, bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Capitulo 3: El rescate de Ganondorf

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 3 – El rescate de Ganondorf.**

Habían pasado 5 días desde que el mensajero había partido hacia la ciudad de Draga en busca de Link y su ejercito, todos en el campamento de Ganondorf ya estaban listos pare emprender el viaje de regreso hasta el valle Gerudo.

Su campamento estaba escondido cerca de un bosque y al lado de unas montañas muy difícil de escalar por lo que tenían un buen escudo natural contra el ejercito de Hyrule, solo habían dos caminos que daban al campamento uno que se dirigía a la cuidad de Kiruas y el otro a un valle que esta rodeado de rocas y que hacia imposible una emboscada, por ese lugar era por donde Ganondorf y sus generales esperaban poder huir pero para llegar a ese camino debían salir del campamento, atravesar el bosque y quedar en campo abierto lo que significaría arriesgarse a que los emboscaran.

Para poder salir de allí necesitaban refuerzos y estos debían estar muy cerca, muy cerca del campamento unos soldados del reino de Hyrule revisaban la zona y vieron lo que parecía ser una construcción de madera, se acercaron y se dieron cuenta de que era el campamento de Ganondorf sin hacer ni un solo ruido se escabulleron lo mas rápido que pudieron y fueron hacia la ciudad para dar la noticia de la ubicación del campamento del rey Gerudo.

Los soldados entraron en la ciudad como poseídos y llegaron hasta la casa de su general, uno de los soldados toco la puerta tan fuerte como para quererla tirar.

- ¿Quién rayos toca así? – dijo el general muy molesto.

- Señor encontramos en campamento del rey Ganondorf, esta cerca del bosque Liu. – dijo uno de los soldados muy animado.

- Que tan cerca. – dijo el general muy sorprendido.

- A solo media hora de aquí. – dijo otro de los soldados.

- Den la alarma, que todos se preparen atacaremos de inmediato, debemos acabar con el de una vez por todas. – dijo el general muy serio.

- ¡Si señor! – dijeron todos los soldados al unísono.

En ese momento todos y cada uno de los soldados de la ciudad se estaban preparando para la batalla, esta era la oportunidad de acabar con el rey del imperio Gerudo y acabar de una vez por todas con esa guerra. En poco mas de una hora todos los soldados estaban listos y ya estaban saliendo de la cuidad, era un ejercito de 50.000 soldados entre caballería y artillería (Los que están a pie) y todos se dirigían hacia el campamento enemigo.

Un soldado de Ganondorf que estaba vigilando la ciudad vio al ejército salir de la ciudad dirigiéndose hasta el campamento.

- No es posible. – pensó el soldado corriendo de inmediato hasta el campamento.

El soldado entro al campamento casi sin aliento ante la mirada de todos.

- ¡Nos encontraron!, el ejercito de Kiruas viene hacia acá. – dijo el soldado entrando a la tienda de Ganondorf.

- ¿Qué?, demonios, manden a los Stalfos y a los Lizalfo (Hombres lagartos) para que los entretengan, debemos resistir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

Dada la orden los 15.000 monstruos salieron del campamento y se colocaron en posición de defensa enfrente de este para combatir a los soldados de Hyrule.

Al cabo de varios minutos los cuales en ese momento se hacían eternos llegaron los soldados de Hyrule, vieron el campamento y los monstruosos guardias que lo custodiaban.

Se colocaron en posición de ataque enfrente del campamento a varios metros de los guardias.

- Ataquen. – dijo el general de Hyrule a lo que todos los soldados se lanzaron contra los monstruos.

La batalla comenzó y a pesar de ser pocos los guerreros de Ganondorf luchaban con gran fuerza y estaban resistiendo al ejército contrario. Claro que estaban perdiendo ya que caían en grandes cantidades pero aun así lograba eliminar a algunos de sus oponentes, Ganondorf, sus generales y los demás soldados están observando la batalla y veían como poco a poco los guerreros esqueléticos y escamosos estaban siendo aniquilados.

Cuando estaba a punto de derrotar a los últimos monstruos se vio en el camino a un ejército que llegaba, el nuevo ejército se situó en la parte más alta del camino y se colocaron en posición de batalla.

Los soldados de Hyrule cesaron su ataque y se reagruparon para combatir a este nuevo invasor.

- Ellos deben ser los soldados del hijo de Shion. – pensó Ganondorf algo feliz de ver al ejercito de Link.

Un joven se coloco enfrente de su ejército y levanto una de sus manos y la bajo de inmediato, los arqueros de su ejército se colocaron en posición y empezaron a disparar una gran lluvia de flechas hacia el ejército de Hyrule.

El ejercito de Hyrule se cubrió con los escudos tratando de protegerse de la letal lluvia de flechas, algunos de los soldados no alcanzaron a cubrirse y fueron alcanzados por las flechas y cayeron muertos o heridos, Link levanto su otra mano y al bajarla su caballería se lanzo contra los soldados de Hyrule.

Los soldados de Link cabalgaban con gran velocidad mientras los soldados enemigos estaban ocupados protegiéndose de las flechas ignorando el ataque que les llegaba, los arqueros de Link se detuvieron al ver que sus hombres llegaban a la zona de ataque de las flechas.

Al bajar los escudos se encontraron de frente a la caballería de Link que los atravesó con una fuerza abominable, los soldados a caballo atravesaban la formación de Hyrule separándolos y aplastando a los soldados que no podían escapar los cuales eran golpeados por los caballos y golpeados con las fuertes patas de estos.

La caballería finalmente atravesó la formación de Hyrule dañándola y antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar de lo que había pasado Link ataco junto con su artillería a los distraídos soldados acabando con todos ellos con una velocidad que todos en el campamento de Ganondorf quedaron muy sorprendidos.

El ataque había durado pocos minutos y había sido rápido y letal, los pocos soldados de Hyrule que sobrevivieron escapaban horrorizados, al haber logrado la victoria Link alzo la mano en la que tenia su espada en señal de triunfo y sus soldados al observarlo comenzaron a gritar y a victorearlo.

Los soldados dentro del campamento lograron salir de su asombro y se unieron al festejo, la puerta del campamento se abrió y Ganondorf salio de allí junto con sus generales y sus hombres.

Link al ver a Ganondorf corrió ante el y se arrodillo enfrente de el al igual que lo hicieron sus hombres.

- Lamentamos la demora su majestad. – dijo Link con la cabeza tocando el suelo.

- No tienes de que disculparte, llegaron en el mejor momento, bueno, es hora de irnos al valle Gerudo. – dijo Ganondorf muy feliz.

Todos se reunieron y marcharon hacia el valle Gerudo, durante el camino los generales Adán y Orión se le acercaron.

- Señor, estoy muy impresionado con la gran habilidad de Link, es tan bueno como lo era su padre en sus buenos tiempos. – dijo Adán muy pensativo.

- Si, lo admito me dejo muy impresionado, además su ejercito no es la gran cosa, algunos son muy jóvenes y otros muy viejos, aun no puedo creer lo que hizo. – dijo Orión muy serio.

- Creo que el será de mucha ayuda en nuestra misión de conquistar Hyrule. – dijo Ganondorf mirando al joven que dirigía el camino.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que la escena de lucha haya sido de su agrado.**

**Quiero agradecerles a DragFire, a cris'sweet'navi (por cierto ya sabrá el por que de esa cicatriz), a la genérala (Gracias por el nombre), a Lilita y a Iruka Aoi por haber dejados reviews, agradezco igual a todos los que lean este fic.**

**Bueno, sin mas que agregar me despido y espero que les guste este capitulo.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Un nuevo general

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 4 – Un nuevo general.**

En el castillo de Hyrule el rey y su hija desayunaban tranquilamente, la joven princesa estaba un poco triste ya que su padre la había comprometido en matrimonio con un noble de su reino para que fuese el quien se encargara de regir el reino una vez que el gobernante se retirara.

Ella era rubia, cabello largo y liso muy bien cuidada, ojos azules y un rostro casi angelical, una viva imagen de su madre que en paz descanse según lo que decía el padre.

El rey era ya un hombre pasado en años, una larga barba que empezaba a volverse blanca a causa de la edad y un poco robusto. Poco antes de que terminaran de comer la tutora de la princesa entro al comedor con un rostro muy serio.

- ¿Impa?, ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así? – dijo el rey en un tono de voz algo confuso.

- Le traigo algunas noticias que requieren de su atención su majestad. – dijo Impa muy seria.

- Espérame en el salón del trono. – dijo el rey algo preocupado.

La mujer de cabellos blancos se despidió con una reverencia y se dirigió al lugar señalado por el rey.

- ¿Pasa algo malo padre? – dijo Zelda un poco preocupada por la actitud de ambos adultos.

- No pasa nada querida. – dijo el rey tratando de calmar a su hija.

No muy convencida la joven decidió no preguntar mas respecto al tema, al terminar de comer el rey se dirigió hacia el salón del trono para hablar con esta Impa, entro al lugar en el cual la Sheikan lo esperaba un poco ansiosa.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo el rey muy preocupado.

- Señor, he recibido noticias desde la ciudad de Kiruas y de la ciudad de Draga. – dijo Impa muy seria.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo el rey aun mas preocupado.

- La ciudad de Draga fue conquistada, todos los hombres que teníamos en esa ciudad fueron asesinados y vendidos como esclavos según lo que nos han dicho los que lograron escapar, nuestros espías informaron que el responsable de esto es el hijo mayor del general que estaba a cargo de esa ciudad cuando nosotros la conquistamos, así mismo el ejercito del capitán Leonard que estaba a cargo de la cuidad de Kiruas el cual repelió la invasión de Ganondorf por esa zona fue aniquilado al igual que la mayor parte del ejercito de la ciudad, se me informo que el capitán Leonard iba a atacar a Ganondorf por que su ejercito estaba muy débil pero al momento del ataque un ejercito llego a poyar al ejercito de Ganondorf, creemos que fue el mismo ejercito que conquisto la cuidad de Draga, en este momento la ciudad de Kiruas esta desprotegida y en peligro de una invasión. – dijo Impa muy seria.

El rey estaba muy consternado con la noticia.

- No puede ser, estaba seguro que Ganondorf no iba a poder escapar esta vez y así podríamos terminar con esta absurda guerra, pero ahora, un nuevo enemigo aparece, por que esa obsesión de querer conquistar nuestro reino, ya una vez le ofrecí la oportunidad de hacernos socios y unir nuestros reinos, pero ese sujeto lo único que desea es poder. – dijo el rey muy molesto.

- Su majestad por favor cálmese, estoy segura de que pase lo que pase nosotros de alguna manera ganaremos. – dijo Impa tratando de calmar al rey.

- Impa, estamos solos, no me digas su majestad. – dijo el rey algo molesto.

- Lo siento Lionel. – dijo Impa algo apenada.

Mientras eso ocurría a varios kilómetros de distancia el ejercito de Ganondorf estaba a punto de llegar al valle Gerudo escoltado por el ejercito de Link, el rey de las Gerudo mando a un mensajero para avisar de su llegada a su reino, el mensajero no solo contó que el llegaba sino que contó todo lo que había ocurrido en la ciudad de Kiruas, lo de la batalla y sobretodo la gran victoria de Link sobre el ejercito de Hyrule por los que muchos en especial las Gerudos esperaban ansiosas la llegada del joven que ya era famoso en el lugar.

Las puertas de la gran muralla que rodeaban la ciudad se abrieron totalmente dejando entrar al gran ejercito, Ganondorf saludaba a su pueblo y ellos a el, el lugar estaba plagado de mujeres tal y como debería ser a excepción de algunos hombres que vivían en ese lugar debido a permisos especiales que daba Ganondorf.

La mayoría de las que estaban recibiendo al grupo que llegaba ya habían escuchado acerca de la apariencia del joven que había ganado tan impresionante batalla, al verlo entrar en su caballo de color negro (Este no es Epona es otro caballo) empezaron a murmurar cosas entre ellas, entre las que sobresalían que era muy apuesto y lindo.

Finalmente el gran ejército entro por completo a la ciudad, Ganondorf dio la orden de que llevaran a los heridos a las enfermerías para que se curaran, el fue a hablar con sus demás generales y antes de irse le dijo a Link que se quedara algunos días para que su ejercito descansara, algunas Gerudos llevaron al ejercito de Link hasta un campamento en donde podrían descansar mientras Link y algunos de sus hombres alrededor de 10 paseaban por la ciudad ante la atenta mirada de algunas de las habitantes del lugar.

Link llego hasta una armería en donde estaba una anciana, al ver el lugar entro a el aunque se veía un poco sucio y mal cuidado, la mujer de edad muy avanzada observaba al chico que miraba una a una las armas que tenia, se dio cuenta de que el tenia una espada en la cintura la cual se veía que había sido usada mucho y debía cambiarse por otra urgentemente, el joven se detuvo frente a dos espadas gemelas que estaban colocadas en forma de cruz, ambas espadas eran de un estilo que asemejaba a las cimitarras y a las espadas largas normales.

- ¿Te gustan? – dijo la anciana un poco seria.

- Si, mucho, ¿Cuántos cuestan estas espadas? – dijo Link muy serio.

- 500 rupias las dos, pero son muy difíciles de usar. – dijo la anciana muy seria.

- No se preocupe, a mi enseñaron a pelear con unas espadas muy parecidas a estas desde que era un niño. – dijo Link un poco pensativo.

- ¿Y que les paso a esas espadas?, ya que veo que no las usas. – dijo la anciana algo curiosa.

- Las deje en la tumba de una persona muy importante para mí. – dijo Link un poco triste.

La anciana se dio cuenta de que algo muy terrible debió de haber pasado en la vida de su joven cliente, debía ser muy importante lo que paso por que en esa época la espada era una compañera inseparable para el guerrero y abandonar una espada con la que se ha estado años significaba que algo sumamente malo debió de haber ocurrido.

- Me las llevo. – dijo Link sacando el dinero.

La anciana recibió el dinero y Link tomo las espadas y se las acomodo en el cinturón, la espada con la cual llego se la quito y la iba a acomodar en la espalda.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con esa espada?, lo digo por que ya no la vas a necesitar. – dijo la anciana un poco seria.

- Si claro. – dijo Link entregándole el arma a la mujer y dirigiéndose luego a la salida del local.

- Cuídate mucho muchacho. – dijo la anciana muy seria.

- Gracias. – dijo Link desapareciendo de la vista del joven.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso mamá? – dijo una mujer de cabello rojo que aparecía por una puerta que estaba escondida detrás de un estante de armas.

- No es nada Nabooru, es solo que ese chico tiene algo muy importante que hacer, llévale esta arma a las brujas (Koume y su hermana Kotake) y pídeles que hagan un hechizo de protección a el dueño de esta arma, estoy completamente convencida que este joven se hará muy importante. – dijo la anciana a su hija.

Como digas madre. – dijo Nabooru tomando el arma y partiendo al templo de las ancianas brujas, Link caminaba con sus hombres para irse al campamento cuando unas guardias les bloquearon el camino.

- Link Delacroix, el rey Ganondorf requiere su presencia en el palacio, venga con nosotros. – dijo una de las guardias.

El le dio una señal a sus hombres para que regresaran al campamento mientras el iba a la reunión. Link llego escoltado al palacio y entro el solo a una habitación con una gran puerta, al entrar vio al rey Ganondorf sentado en su trono y a varios hombres y mujeres que lo observaban con detenimiento.

- Acércate. – dijo Ganondorf muy tranquilo.

Link se acerco a el y se inclino en el suelo haciendo una reverencia.

- Me mando a llamar su majestad. – dijo Link aun manteniendo la reverencia.

- Si, he estado discutiéndolo con todos mis generales y ellos al igual que yo hemos quedado muy sorprendidos por tus habilidades tanto de combates como de liderazgo, he pensado en premiarte por tus acciones y creo que se cual es el mejor regalo que puedo darte a ti y tu familia. – dijo Ganondorf muy serio.

Link lo miro algo intrigado por las palabras que uso el líder de las Gerudo.

- La libertad Shion Delacroix, tu padre, eso es lo que quieres no. – dijo Ganondorf muy serio.

Link quedo totalmente sorprendido por el comentario de su rey.

- Claro esta que hay una condición para esto, quiero que conquistes varias ciudades de Hyrule para mi, si lo haces tu padre será liberado, que me dices aceptas. – dijo Ganondorf muy serio.

- Si señor. – dijo Link un poco alegre.

- Pero antes, quiero luchar contra ti. – dijo Ganondorf muy serio.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Link muy confundido.

- Es simple, vamos a luchar, dependiendo de cómo luches dependerá el cargo que asumirás en mi ejercito, así es como yo elijo a mis generales. – dijo Ganondorf muy serio.

- Si usted lo dice. – dijo Link no muy convencido.

- Bien, en dos horas en la zona de entrenamiento lucharemos y veremos cual es el cargo que vas a ocupar. – dijo Ganondorf levantándose del trono.

La noticia de la lucha se esparció rápidamente por toda la ciudad, todas las mujeres estaban muy emocionadas con la lucha entre su rey y el joven que era noticia en el reino, en el momento que la lucha se iba a realizar Link alistaba muy bien sus dos nuevas espadas y se preparaba para la batalla, su traje era una túnica verde oscura casi negra (Es igual a la que usaba Aragorn en el "Señor de los anillos"), salio a la arena y en medio de aplausos llego a la plataforma en donde Ganondorf lo esperaba.

- Estas listo. – dijo Ganondorf sacando su espada y preparándose para el combate.

- Si. – dijo Link sacando sus espadas y colocándose en posición de combate.

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir y entre los espectadores estaban los generales de Ganondorf, varios de los hombres de Link y muchas Gerudos, la batalla comenzó y ambos contrincantes empezaron a caminar en una especie de círculo sin quitarle la vista de encima a su contendiente.

Ganondorf se lanzo contra Link en una estocada que el joven esquivo moviéndose a un lado, Link contraataco con una de sus armas pero Ganondorf la paro con su arma pero Link ataco con la otra obligando al Gerudo a retroceder para no resultar herido por el ataque.

Link ataco con movimientos rápidos y semicirculares con ambas armas y Ganondorf estaba esforzándose mucho para lograr esquivarlos, en eso estaba cuando Link le dio una patada en el pecho lo que lo hizo retroceder, el modo de lucha que usaba Link era muy parecido al de las Gerudos pero usaba golpes mas fuertes.

Link coloco ambas armas hacia atrás quedando los filos a un lado de los brazos (Para que entiendan las espadas están tomadas desde la empuñadura pero al revés quedando el filo por debajo de la mano y no sobre este como se hace normalmente), Link se lanzo contra Ganondorf atacándolo con puños y patadas que el líder de las Gerudos apenas lograba esquivas pero que varias veces recibía uno que otro golpe.

Ganondorf dio un gran salto, comenzó a volar y le lanzo una gran esfera de energía oscura a Link que lo golpeo muy fuerte y lo mando por los aires, el joven cayo dando algunas vueltas sobre el suelo perdiendo una de sus armas que cayo algo lejos de donde el estaba.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pensó Link levantándose un poco adolorido.

Ganondorf se preparaba para lanzar otra de sus esferas de energía, Link rápidamente reacciono y dando algunas volteretas llego hasta donde estaba su otra espada y la lanzo contra el pelirrojo, el líder Gerudo esquivo el arma pero al hacerlo se distrajo por lo que link se le acerco le agarro el pie y lo jalo al piso, Ganondorf giro rápidamente con su arma y se detuvo justo antes de tocar el cuello del joven el cual también tenia su arma justo al lado del cuello del rey de las Gerudos.

- Muy impresionante. – dijo Ganondorf muy complacido.

- Gracias. – dijo Link bajando su arma.

Ganondorf hizo lo mismo y la batalla termino en un empate, todos aplaudían y victoreaban a ambos guerreros por la magnifica batalla que dieron, Link guardo sus dos armas y dio un largo suspiro.

- Sabes, yo nunca he empatado con nadie ni mucho menos perdido una batalla uno contra uno, te felicito por tu gran habilidad en el combate, no esperaba menos del hijo de Shion, fue una verdadera lastima haberlo encarcelado pero el perdió una ciudad muy importante y eso tiene un castigo, desde ahora en adelante tu serás mi segundo al mando. – dijo Ganondorf muy serio y todos quedaron muy sorprendidos con su comentario.

- ¿Yo? – dijo Link muy sorprendido.

- Tienes completa libertad para elegir a tu ejército, cuando lo hagas ve hacia Hyrule, tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en ti niño. – dijo Ganondorf retirándose hacia su castillo mientras se sostenía el pecho.

- Es muy fuerte, mas de lo que imaginaba, lo que no me explico es por que no se parece a sus padres. – pensó Ganondorf algo adolorido en el pecho.

Todos aplaudían y victoreaban a Link a excepción de algunos de los generales, en especial de uno que quería ese puesto y que además sin saberlo influyo mucho en el destino de Link ya que fue el quien ataco la ciudad en donde Link nació.

Esa noche en el campamento de Link y su ejercito había una gran fiesta, muchas Gerudos y varios de los habitantes estaban en ese lugar, Link estaba con algunos de sus hombres tomando hasta que dos chicas pelirrojas y extremadamente hermosas se le acercaron, una de ellas tomo al joven por el brazo y lo llevo a una habitación seguidos por la otra chica que cerro la puerta después que ella también entro.

**Hola a todos y espero que este capitulo sea de su total agrado, quiero agradecer a DragFire (Espero que le haya gustado la pelea de Link), a cris'sweet'navi y a Lilith (Muy pronto sabrán por que Link tiene esa cicatriz y verán lo importante que es), a Evil R (No me mate por favor), a La genérala, a Lady Zelda, a gold crystal y a Iruka Aoi por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**También agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic, por favor dejen reviews para ver si esta historia les gusta y si desean que pase algo un duden en decirlo.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Preparativos para la guerra

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 5: Preparativos para la guerra.**

La joven entro en la habitación y aun tenia agarrada la mano de Link mientras la otra aseguraba bien la puerta, la primera se detuvo cerca de la cama y beso apasionadamente al rubio mientras la otra se le acercaba por detrás y le quitaba la capa.

Link correspondía al beso y comenzaba a desvestir a la Gerudo, la otra pelirroja ahora le acariciaba el pecho abriendo la camisa mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Como te llamas. – dijo Link un poco agitado.

- Mi nombre es Linear. – dijo la chica que estaba enfrente de el.

- El mió es Ivana. – dijo la chica que estaba detrás de el la cual ya le había quitado la camisa.

Linear que era un poco mas alta que su compañera y que tenia el mismo tamaño del joven Hylian agarro a este y lo tiro en la cama, Link cayo sobre el cama un poco sorprendido mientas veía como las jóvenes se desvestían entre ellas y luego que quedaron totalmente sin ropa se subieron en la cama acercándose lentamente a el.

La noche paso rápidamente y en la mañana Link se levanto de la cama, se cambio de ropa y antes de salir vio a las dos Gerudos que dormían tranquilamente en la cama y tapadas hasta los hombros con una sabana, medio sonrió al recordar lo que paso la noche anterior y siguió con su camino para hablar con sus hombres.

Llego hasta una mesa en donde estaban comiendo sus capitanes, ellos lo vieron y lo saludaron.

- Parece que dormiste bien. – dijo un hombre de edad ya algo avanzada que lo miraba un poco divertido.

- No me quejo. – dijo Link sentándose y agarrando un pan.

- Que harás ahora. – dijo el hombre que le hablo hace un rato.

- No lo se Xander, desde que el rey me nombro segundo al mando de su ejercito he estado pensando muchas cosas. – dijo Link muy serio.

- Sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que sea. – dijo Xander muy tranquilo.

- Eso es cierto, cuenta con nosotros para que lo que necesites. – dijo un muchacho que debía tener la misma edad de Link.

- Lo se y se los agradezco pero no quiero arriesgar sus vidas así, desde este momento las cosas se van a poner muy difíciles, mas de lo que imaginan, ustedes deben regresar a Draga con sus familias y proteger la ciudad, yo me quedo a organizar un nuevo ejercito y ya veré lo que debo hacer. – dijo Link bastante serio.

- Estas seguro. – dijo el joven muy preocupado.

- Lo estoy Chuck, viajen de inmediato y protejan la ciudad, lucharon por ella y es hora de que recuperen sus vidas, yo debo hacer esto por mi padre. – dijo Link levantándose de la mesa.

- Como tú digas, pero si nos necesitas no dudes en llamarnos. – dijo Xander muy serio.

El joven saco un sobre y se lo entrego al anciano.

- Entrégale esto a mi madre y a mi hermana, diles que no importa lo que pase llevare a mi padre a casa. – dijo Link mientras caminaba rumbo a su tienda.

Esa misma tarde todos sus hombres partieron hacia su ciudad mientras esperaban que Link tuviera éxito en su misión, el joven estaba en su tienda revisando mapas y varios documentos cuando un sujeto de cabello negro bastante largo y que tenia una larga barba se acerco a el.

- Hola Link. – dijo el sujeto muy tranquilo.

- Vance, que sorpresa, ¿que hace el gran general Ruffner aquí? – dijo Link bastante contento.

- Quería felicitarte por tu acenso. – dijo Vance muy feliz.

- Gracias. – dijo Link muy feliz.

- Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, la última vez que te vi tenias 14 años y eras casi un niño. – dijo Vance sentándose en una silla.

- El tiempo pasa. – dijo Link mientras se levantaba y servia dos vasos de vino.

- ¿Cuándo te hicieron esa cicatriz? – dijo Vance algo intrigado.

- Fue cuando Hyrule ataco la ciudad, unos soldados me atacaron y bueno, me hirieron. – dijo Link algo molesto.

- Ya, ¿Qué paso con tu amiga?, ¿Cómo es que era su nombre? – dijo Vance algo confundido.

- Shielis. – dijo Link muy serio.

- Si ella, ¿Cómo esta? – dijo Vance intrigado.

- Ella murió, fue en el ataque a la ciudad, no sobrevivió. – dijo Link muy triste.

- Lo siento, no lo sabía. – dijo Vance bastante apenado.

- No hay problema, eso ya pasó, ahora lo que me preocupa es pensar como voy a hacer ahora que tengo este puesto tan importante. – dijo Link muy serio.

- Eso es muy cierto, la batalla que tuviste ayer fue asombrosa, la mayoría están complacidos por la decisión del rey pero escuche que el general Craven esta muy molesto, ese lunático quería ese puesto, es por eso que vine a verte, debes tener cuidado con ese sujeto, es muy peligroso. – dijo Vance muy preocupado.

- Si, he oído hablar de el, mi padre me dijo que ese sujeto disfruta al matar a quien sea. – dijo Link muy serio.

- En eso Shion se quedo corto, ese tipo esta completamente demente, el quema aldeas y mata a todo aquel que vea, no le importa si es hombre, mujer o niño, ese tipo tiene unos métodos de lucha muy desagradables, hace tiempo perdí la cuenta de cuantas masacres ha hecho. – dijo Vance muy molesto.

- Bueno, eso no me importa, si el esta molesto o no es su problema, sabes, tengo una idea que puede funcionar para empezar con mi campaña de conquista y quiero saber tu opinión. – dijo Link tomando unos mapas y empezó a explicar su plan.

Luego de casi media hora de estar hablando los dos hombres ya estaban muy tranquilos y bastante pensativos.

- Lo que intentas hacer no lo ha hecho nadie, necesitaras muchos soldados para hacer eso y es demasiado arriesgado. – dijo Vance muy pensativo.

- Lo se, pero es por eso que funcionara. – dijo Link muy tranquilo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que todo saldrá tal y como tu lo planeaste? – dijo Vance algo preocupado.

- Es simple, he calculado todo muy cuidadosamente y según mis deducciones esto es lo mas probable que pase, además cualquier cosa se que puedo resolverlo en el momento. – dijo Link muy serio.

- Bueno, si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo, quiero ayudare. – dijo Vance muy animado.

- Bien, voy a necesitar que me ayudes a organizar un buen ejército. – dijo Link muy serio.

- Conozco a todos los que necesitas. – dijo Vance muy tranquilo.

En ese momento los dos salieron a reclutar la gente que podría servir de ayuda para el sumamente arriesgado plan que si tenia éxito acabaría con Hyrule y con la guerra rápidamente.

Los dos llegaron hasta el salón de guerra en donde estaban varios generales de algunas divisiones del ejercito de Ganondorf, Link y Vance hablaron con cada uno de ellos y después de varias horas de hablar ya el joven general del imperio Gerudo tenia un ejercito completo de 200.000 entre los que habían 80.000 soldados de caballería, 30.000 arqueros, 30.000 soldados monstruos y 60.000 soldados de artillería entre los que 20.000 eras guerreras Gerudos altamente entrenadas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Luego de que ya había hablado con los líderes de cada uno de los ejércitos que formaban el suyo fue a ver las armas, pidió que le mandaran espadas de todo tipo, hachas, lanzas, escudos, ballestas de varios tamaños, arcos normales y los de largo alcance los cuales podían atravesar armaduras, una muy buena cantidad de flechas, varias catapultas, madera, varias carretas para llevar toda la mercancía y además encargo una muy buena cantidad de provisiones.

Luego de que ya todo estaba listo pidió que todos sus nuevos capitanes fueran a su tienda para discutir los planes de invasión hacia Hyrule, en cuanto el les contó lo que tenia pensado hacer muchos se asustaron pero al ver que tenían oportunidad de ganar aceptaron ir hacia la guerra.

Y así, rápidamente paso una semana y el ejército de Link ya estaba preparado para partir hacia la ciudad fronteriza mas poderosa de Hyrule, la ciudad de Lucían, una ciudad que pocos se han atrevido a atacar pues es la mas fuerte y la mas grande del reino y que todos aquellos que han intentado atacarla han perecido pero si por casualidad lograban ganar estarían muy cerca del reino de Hyrule y de su capital el cual era el blanco principal del joven.

Las puertas de la gran fortaleza Gerudo se abrieron y el gran ejercito salio de esta directo hacia la ciudad de Lucían en donde comenzarían la mas grande batalla de sus vidas.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, por razones de que no hay muchas personas a las que les gustan los lemon decidí omitir esa parte aun así espero que les haya gustado.**

**Quiero agradecerle a Evil R, a Iruka Aoi, a cris'sweet'navi, a KTTR, a DragFire, a Lilith, a Lady Zelda y a Dialirvi (Ya la extrañaba y mucho) por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior, son sus comentarios los que me inspiran en seguir adelante con este fic, muchas gracias.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero que dejen reviews para ver si esta historia les esta gustando o no, ya saben cualquier comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia es bienvenida.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Ataque a la ciudad de Lucían

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 6: Ataque a la ciudad de Lucían.**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el castillo, Zelda se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación tocando una melodía muy tranquila en la ocarina del tiempo reliquia sagrada de su familia ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Allí estaba ella, tratando de refugiarse en sus canciones para no mortificarse más por lo que pasaría en pocos minutos, dentro de unos instantes llegaría su futuro esposo y ella al fin conocería al hombre que su padre le había escogido para pasar el resto de su vida con el.

Al fin dejo de tocar la ocarina y se quedo observando el pueblo que se veía a lo lejos, a veces ella deseaba ser libre como ellos, tener amigos de su edad, poder escoger con quien debía casarse pero lastimosamente no era así, al ser la princesa del reino debía obedecer las ordenes que su padre le daba ya que a final de cuentas era lo mejor para ella o por lo menos eso era de lo que ella trataba de convencerse.

Justo en medio de sus pensamientos una persona llamo suavemente tocando la puerta lo cual hizo que la joven de cabellos rubios volviera a la realidad, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, allí estaba una de sus sirvientas.

- Princesa, su padre la esta esperando en el jardín. – dijo la joven marchándose rápidamente luego de hacer una reverencia.

Zelda tomo la ocarina del tiempo y la guardo entre sus cosas y fue a reunirse con su padre. Llego al jardín en pocos minutos y junto a su padre estaba un joven de cabello verde claro (Esto en la vida real seria muy difícil de hacer pero como esto es un juego se puede o no, miren a Saria), piel blanca, ojos verdes y de una estatura bastante alta, además de todo vestido con un traje muy fino lo que demostraba que era de la clase mas alta de la nobleza.

- Hija, te presento a Miles Altiner, tu futuro esposo. – dijo Lionel (El rey) muy tranquilo.

- Es un placer conocerla. – dijo Miles tomando una de las manos de la joven y besándola.

- El placer es mió. – dijo Zelda muy seria.

La verdad es que el joven era bastante atractivo pero era otro de los tantos que estaban detrás de ella por su posición y eso era evidente en la forma en como la miraban, no como una persona que siente sino como una escalera para llegar a la cumbre y el no era la excepción.

- Bueno, yo los dejo solos para que se conozcan, nos vemos en la cena. – dijo Lionel mientras entraba al castillo.

La princesa de Hyrule miraba como su padre desaparecía en el edificio dejándola con el completo extraño con el que después de unos días se tendría que casar, este se le acerco lentamente.

- Y dime, que haces normalmente en el castillo. – dijo Miles muy serio.

- No mucho, solo leer y estudiar, cuando tengo tiempo libre me gusta escuchar música. – dijo Zelda un poco seria.

- Que vida mas aburrida, a me gusta estar con mis amigos e ir a muchas fiestas, eso de ser rey es muy trabajoso pero vale la pena por los privilegios ¿no crees? – dijo Miles algo feliz.

- Supongo. – dijo Zelda un poco molesta.

- Oye, ya que nos vamos a casar que tal si nos damos un beso para ir practicando. – dijo Miles acercándose a la joven.

- Tal vez luego, yo tengo clases ahora mismo, por que no vas a caminar un poco y así conoces los alrededores. – dijo Zelda retrocediendo un poco.

- Tienes razón. – dijo Miles mientras tomaba un rumbo indefinido por el gran castillo.

- ¿Por que no puedo casarme con alguien que me quiera? – pensó Zelda muy triste.

Justo cuando esto pasaba Link y su ejercito iban rumbo a la ciudad de Lucían que ya estaba muy cerca, un día atrás le dio ordenes a su ejercito que se dividiera en tres unidades, así pues iba el joven por el camino principal con 80.000 de sus soldados mientras Vance guiaba 60.000 por una ruta alterna y Nabooru la líder de las Gerudo que los acompañaban iban por otra ruta un poco difícil de transitar con los otros 60.000 soldados, el plan era que las tres unidades rodearan la ciudad y así evitaran cualquier oportunidad de escape.

La verdad es que siendo una ciudad tan grande y con tantos soldados seria muy difícil que escaparan, pero con la estrategia que el había hecho había posibilidades de tener éxito, finalmente luego de caminar al menos un día mas Link y su unidad estaban enfrente a la gran ciudad.

Todos los soldados del interior de la ciudad al ver llegar al ejercito tocaron la alarma y se colocaron en posición de batalla en las murallas, los arqueros estaban listos y solo esperaban que el ejercito invasor estuviera al alcance de sus flechas.

El joven general coloco a su ejercito en formación de batalla, sabia perfectamente que debía resistir hasta que llegaran sus otras dos unidades, dio la orden para que prepararan las catapultas pero en lugar de rocas las llenaron barriles llenos de aceite hirviendo los cuales lanzaron por encima de las murallas quemando a varios soldados de Hyrule.

En ese momento la batalla comenzó con disparos de flechas por ambas partes, la intención de Link era sacar a los soldados de la ciudad por lo que seguían disparando barriles de aceite y no con rocas para no dañar la ciudad.

Los arqueros del joven y todos sus soldados se protegían gracias a los escudos que trajeron y se mantenían fuera del alcance de los arqueros de Hyrule, gracias a que a el se le ocurrió llevar ballestas y arcos largos tenían buena ventaja sobre los arqueros del ejercito enemigo.

Varios de los arqueros del joven rubio lanzaron flechas de fuego (No las mágicas, son las que llevan un trapo bañado en un material inflamable y les prenden fuego, las flechas al caer en donde estaba el aceite hacían que este se encendiera aumentando el fuego y quemando a mas soldados que luchaban contra la lluvia mortal de flechas y contra las llamas que amenazaban con reducir a escombros la muralla.

Sin más remedio el líder del ejército de la ciudad dio la orden para que todos se prepararan para salir, Link al darse cuenta que estaban a punto de abrir las puertas dio ordenes para que su división retrocediera y se reagrupara, estos lo hicieron y se prepararon para la confrontación.

De las puertas de la ciudad comenzó a salir un ejercito que era de casi 250.000 hombres muy bien armados, los arqueros del joven comenzaron a disparar una gran ráfaga de flechas una tras otra retrasando el avance del ejercito de Hyrule, el ejercito de Link estaba separado solo por algunos metros del ejercito enemigo y justo en ese momento las otras dos unidades del ejercito Gerudo aparecen atacando por los flancos al ejercito enemigo.

Link da la orden y su ejercito se lanza a atacar al ejercito de la ciudad de Lucían, los soldados de Hyrule estaban muy consternados ya que no esperaban que llegaran refuerzos y menos de esa manera y que los estuvieran atacando desde tres lugares diferentes, la batalla se extendió por varios minutos en los cuales el ejercito de Hyrule estaba siendo aplastado y poco a poco iban perdiendo terreno.

Al cabo de media hora el ejercito de Lucían había sido derrotado y el ejercito Gerudo entraba victorioso a la ciudad que hasta ese momento era el símbolo de la fortaleza de Hyrule, Link mando inmediatamente un mensajero al valle Gerudo informando acerca de su conquista y dejo escapar a varios soldados de Hyrule para que informaran a su rey que Lucían había caído y que muy pronto la capital de Hyrule lo haría también.

Todos los habitantes de la ciudad estaban muy asustados mientras el ejercito Gerudo entraba en la cuidad, Link dio la orden de que todos debían ir a la plaza central para que escucharan su mensaje (Esto se escucho algo bíblico), todas las personas (Hylians) fueron hasta la plaza en la que el joven general los miraba desde la parte mas alta.

- Mi nombre es Link Delacroix, desde este momento esta ciudad ha dejado de ser parte de Hyrule y ahora es parte del imperio Gerudo, por su seguridad y la de sus familias es mejor que acepten esto, si juran lealtad al rey Ganondorf les aseguro que a ninguno de ustedes les pasara nada malo y que podrán continuar con sus vidas. – dijo Link muy serio.

- Si por el contrario aun son leales a Hyrule es mejor que abandonen la ciudad de inmediato antes de que llegue mi rey y acabo con los que se oponen a el, la decisión es suya. – dijo Link bajándose del lugar y dirigiéndose a varios de sus hombres.

- Busquen armas y lo que sea que pueda servir para una batalla, apaguen los incendios y hagan patrullas por toda la ciudad, recojan todas las provisiones que puedan, si no me equivoco Hyrule no se va a quedar quieta ahora que conquistamos esta ciudad. – dijo Link mientras sus hombres hacían lo que el había ordenado.

- Sabes, aun no puedo creer que tu plan haya funcionado. – dijo Vance detrás del joven.

- Te lo dije, lo vamos a lograr. – dijo Link muy serio.

- Eso espero, recuerda que dijiste que si conquistábamos esta ciudad Hyrule iba mandar a su ejercito mas poderoso y ellos son los que me preocupan, muy fácilmente ellos nos podrían superar dos a uno en una batalla. – dijo Vance algo serio.

- Lo se, y eso es lo que harán, y una vez que lo hagan Hyrule quedara indefensa y nosotros ganaremos. – dijo Link mirando a su compañero.

- Espero que no te equivoques. – dijo Vance un poco mas calmado.

- Le prometí a mi familia que liberaría a mi padre y lo haré aunque eso me cuesta la vida. – dijo Link muy serio.

Varios días después dos mensajeros corrían a toda velocidad hasta sus respectivos castillos, uno de ellos iba al salón del trono de Hyrule y el otro al del valle Gerudo, ambos entraron casi al mismo tiempo en ambos salones en donde sus reyes los miraron curiosos.

- Lucían ha caído. – dijeron los dos mensajeros al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo Lionel muy sorprendido.

- Fue un general del ejercito Gerudo, su nombre es Link Delacroix, señor, dijo que Hyrule es la siguiente. – dijo el soldado muy asustado.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dices? – dijo Ganondorf muy sorprendido.

- Así es mi señor, fue el supremo general Link, el pidió refuerzos para su ejercito para asegurar la ciudad y continuar con la campaña de conquista. – dijo el mensajero muy animado.

- Busca a Orión y a Adán, diles que vengan de inmediato, da la noticia a todos que Lucían a caído bajo mi mando. – dijo Ganondorf muy feliz.

La noticia se corrió rápidamente por los territorios de Ganondorf como por los de Hyrule, esa misma tarde Adán y Orión salieron del valle Gerudo con 100.000 soldados variados para reforzar el ejercito de Link y ayudarlo así a cumplir con su misión ya que ahora es cuando va a empezar la verdadera lucha.

Mientras eso pasaba en el castillo de Hyrule el rey y varios de sus generales discutían el plan a seguir.

- Debemos recuperar la ciudad de inmediato. – dijo un general de edad avanzada y algo robusto.

- No creo que esa sea buena idea, ese chico ya ha obtenido tres victorias aplastantes contra nosotros, no podemos subestimarlo. – dijo un general un poco mas joven aunque también algo viejo.

- Y dejarlo con nuestra ciudad más grande. – dijo otro general de unos 30 años.

- Dijo que Hyrule seguía, no podemos permitir que llegue hasta aquí, debemos eliminarlo inmediatamente. – dijo el general mas anciano.

- Yo opino lo mismo, cada minuto que estamos aquí significa mas riesgo para nosotros, si vamos a hacer algo vamos a hacerlo ahora. – dijo el menor de los generales.

- Su majestad, que cree que debemos hacer. – dijo el general de mediana edad.

- Yo creo que lo mejor es eliminarlo ahora antes de que convierta en un riesgo mas terrible para nosotros, manden a la tropa especial, 500.000 soldados experimentados deben ser mas que suficiente para acabar con esta amenaza. – dijo Lionel muy serio.

- Su majestad, si lo desea mi hijo puede guiar este ejército junto a mí, no le parece, que mejor regalo de boda para su hija que la victoria sobre esta amenaza. – dijo el general de mas edad.

- Estas seguro, este Miles puede estar en riesgo en esa batalla. – dijo Lionel muy serio.

- No se preocupe, mi hijo es capaz de esto, no por nada usted lo eligió para que fuera el esposo de la princesa Zelda. – dijo el general Altiner muy orgulloso.

- Muy bien, que todos se preparen, partirán al amanecer. – dijo Lionel mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala del trono rumbo a su habitación.

- Una vez que mi hijo se case con la princesa este reino será nuestro. – pensó el general Altiner muy feliz.

De esa forma el día pasó pero con un sentimiento de batalla en muchos ya que los vientos y el olor a guerra y sangre estaba por todos lados indicando que muy pronto la batalla que decidiría el destino de ambos reinos estaba muy cerca.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, quiero agradecerle a DragFire, a Dialirvi, a gold crystal, a KTTR, a Lilith, a Lady Zelda, a time hero, a cris'sweet'navi y a Iruka Aoi por haber dejado reviews en el capítulos anteriores.**

**Espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos ustedes y que dejen reviews para ver si este historia les esta gustando o no, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y que tengan un buen día.**


	8. Capitulo 7: Recuerdos imborrables y el o

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 7: Recuerdos imborrables y el origen de una promesa.**

Era aun de noche y el joven descansaba en su tienda de campaña y tratada de dormir pero era en vano, después de la batalla para capturar la ciudad de Lucían se activaron recuerdos de su pasado que prefería olvidar.

_**---FLASHBACK.---**_

_**Un joven de al menos unos 15 años estaba sentado en el techo de una casa mirando las estrellas, en la oscuridad del firmamento las estrellas y la luna brillaban dando un espectáculo natural indescriptible.**_

_**- ¿Qué haces mirando el cielo con esa cara de idiota? – dijo la voz de una chica cerca de el.**_

_**- Nada, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Link un poco serio.**_

_**- Lo mismo. – dijo la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado.**_

_**Los dos se quedaron callados mirando el cielo, las estrellas y la luna, sin moverse y sin decir nada, solo estaban callados y en total paz.**_

_**El entonces volteo a verla y la vio contemplando el cielo.**_

_**La chica debía tener la misma edad que el, su cabello era de un azul oscuro que parecía casi morado y era muy largo, uno de sus mechones cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando ver tan solo uno de sus ojos que era de color morado, su piel era muy blanca y llevaba un vestido rojo con blanco un poco ajustado en su cintura, además sin mencionar que ella era indiscutiblemente hermosa.**_

_**Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada del joven y lo miro desafiante.**_

_**- ¿Por qué me miras así? – dijo la joven con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.**_

_**- No, no por nada, creí que tenías algo en el cabello. – dijo Link mientras volteaba para otro lado tratando de ocultar el gran rojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.**_

_**Así sin decir nada mas se quedaron mirando el cielo hasta que se quedaron dormidos.**_

_**---Fin del FLASHBACK.---**_

El joven se levanto un poco inquieto y se llevo una mano a su frente quitándose algunos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos, se volvió a acostar y cerro los ojos.

- Shielis. – dijo Link en un susurro antes de volver a dormirse__

_**---FLASHBACK.---**_

_**Link y un hombre de cabellos violetas y un pequeño bigote del mismo color estaban en medio de un campo de batalla rodeado de algunos soldados y uno que otro aldeano que miraban interesados el combate, la chica de cabello azul esperaba a que el combate terminara ya que sabia de antemano el resultado de la batalla.**_

_**El joven tenia dos espadas en sus manos y el hombre con quien luchaba tenia una sola y bastante larga, el rubio se lanzo a el y comenzó a atacarlo pero su contrincante bloqueaba cada ataque y luego contraatacaba con tanta fuerza que casi hacia que Link soltara sus armas.**_

_**El joven no se rindió y continuo luchando pero recibió una fuerte patada en su pecho que lo mando por los aires y lo hizo soltar sus espadas, cayo al suelo y cuando se iba a levantar se encontró con la punta de la espada del hombre de cabellos violetas casi en su cuello.**_

_**En ese momento todos los espectadores aplaudieron por el gran espectáculo que habían visto.**_

_**- Aun te falta mucho para mejorar. – dijo el hombre dándole la mano al rubio para que se levantara.**_

_**- Ya lo se papá. – dijo Link mientras tomaba la mano y se levantaba.**_

_**- Esta vez duraste un poco más en perder así que deberías estar orgulloso. – dijo Shielis acercándose a ellos.**_

_**- ¿Qué? – dijo Link muy molesto.**_

_**La chica salía corriendo riéndose y el rubio atrás de ella persiguiéndola mientras el hombre los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, recogió ambas armas y se dirigió hasta su casa para revisar algunos papeles.**_

_**--- Fin del FLASHBACK.---**_

Nuevamente se despertó y se sirvió un poco de agua de una jarra en la mesa, luego se volvió a acostar y cerro los ojos buscando la forma de poder dormir pero que por alguna razón no conseguía.

_**---FLASHBACK.---**_

_**Era de noche y la ciudad de Draga estaba bajo ataque por un gran ejercito de Hyrule, eran casi 50.000 hombres que aparecieron de repente y los atacaron sin advertencia alguna, las flechas caían sobre la ciudad mientras la gran puerta de la ciudad estaba cediendo a causa de los soldados que la intentaban abrir con un gran ariete (Un tronco de madera con punta de hierro que lo utilizan para golpear la puertas de los castillos para derribarlas y entrar en el).**_

_**Un grupo de soldados estaba en la muralla observando impotentes como la puerta de su ciudad iba cediendo.**_

_**- ¿Qué hacemos general? – dijo un soldado un poco asustado.**_

_**- Tenemos que abandonar la ciudad de inmediato, que todos salgan por los túneles. – dijo Shion muy serio.**_

_**En ese momento todos abandonaron sus puestos e iban corriendo hasta sus casas a buscar a sus familias y poder huir de la ciudad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, n una casa un poco grande Link estaba en el primer piso mirando por la ventana.**_

_**- Mamá rápido, no creo que la puerta resista mucho más y mi papá viene para acá. – dijo Link un poco desesperado.**_

_**- Ya termine. – dijo una mujer de cabello rosado largo y que tenia al menos unos 35 años que salía de una habitación con un bebe de al menos un año en sus brazos.**_

_**De la misma habitación salia una joven pelirroja con dos bebes cargados y uno de ellos debía tener como dos años mientras el otro era una niña recién nacida.**_

_**- Shana déjame ayudarte. – dijo Link acercándose a la joven que era un poco mayor que el.**_

_**- Gracias hermano. – dijo Shana entregándole a su hija.**_

_**- Mildred por que aun están aquí. – dijo Shion entrando en la casa y jadeando un poco por el cansancio mientras miraba a la pelirosada.**_

_**- Lo lamento, estaba ayudando a Shana con los bebes. – dijo Mildred muy seria.**_

_**- Tenemos que irnos rápido. – dijo Shion mientras salía por la puerta.**_

_**De esa forma la familia completa junto con otras mas se dirigieron hasta una torre en donde había un túnel en el que entraron y salieron del otro lado del muro en donde no había soldados, ya allí descansaron un poco y vieron como la puerta se destruía y las hordas del ejercito invasor entraban en la ciudad.**_

_**El rubio miro la ciudad y vio a todos a su alrededor buscando a su amiga pero solo vio a su familia.**_

_**- ¿Dónde esta Shielis? – dijo Link corriendo hasta ellos.**_

_**- Ella, no se, venia atrás de nosotros. – dijo el padre de esta muy serio y muy asustado.**_

_**El joven vio la ciudad y luego vio el túnel, intento correr hasta el pero su padre lo agarro del brazo.**_

_**- ¡No vayas es muy peligroso! – dijo Shion muy serio.**_

_**- ¡Suéltame! – dijo Link soltándose del agarre mientras entraba corriendo al túnel.**_

_**Llego hasta la ciudad y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a la peliazul, tenia mucho cuidado de que los cientos de soldados no lo vieran e iba pasando por las casas en llamas en donde se escuchaban los llantos y los lamento de aquellos que estaban atrapados en las llamas y no podían escapar, llego hasta el camina que llegaba hasta la casa de su amiga y en el ultimo callejón vio algo que lo dejo completamente paralizado y conmocionado.**_

_**--- Fin del FLASHBACK.---**_

El joven general se levanto muy sobresaltado y muy asustado, tomo agua y se asomo a la ventana, ahora si que no iba a volver a dormir, se negaba a volver a ver la imagen que por cinco años lo había atormentado y que junto con el deseo de recuperar a su padre era la causa de su empeño por conquistar Hyrule, salio de su tienda y vio a lo lejos a unos guardias conversando tranquilamente de cosas que solo a ellos le interesaban.

- ¿Qué hace despierto a esta hora general? – dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

- Señorita Nabooru. – dijo Link un poco adormilado.

- ¿Le pasa algo? – dijo Nabooru un poco preocupada.

- No nada en especial, es que no puedo dormir. – dijo Link bostezando un poco.

- Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué no puede dormir? – dijo Nabooru un poco seria.

- Es que me acorde de algunas cosas y una de la cual no deseo revivir. – dijo Link muy serio.

- Yo tengo un remedio que le puede servir. – dijo Nabooru sonriendo.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Link un poco incrédulo.

Ella asintió y agarro la mano de su general y juntos entraron en la tienda de el, lo acostó boca abajo en la cama y se subió sobre su espalda mientras le daba un masaje en sus hombros.

- Con esto se sentirá mejor. – dijo Nabooru muy tranquila.

El rubio no dijo nada y solo se limito a disfrutar de la caricia, ella se acerco a su cuello y lo beso.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Link un poco nervioso.

- El masaje es completo. – dijo Nabooru un poco sonrojada mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su traje.

Poco a poco el sol fue saliendo y el joven descansaba en su tienda mientras su compañera se vestía y salía rápidamente de allí, luego de que ambos se hicieron compañía el se quedo dormido y ella se iba para no despertarlo puesto que había logrado lo que quería, el estaba profundamente dormido y tranquilo.

_**---FLASHBACK.---**_

_**Ya había pasado una semana desde el ataque a la ciudad de Draga, la ciudad ahora era propiedad del reino de Hyrule y todos los que no lograron escapar y no murieron eran esclavos dentro de la ciudad, el general Delacroix viajo hasta el valle Gerudo para informarle al rey Ganondorf lo ocurrido y pedirle que no le hiciera nada a su familia o a sus hombres.**_

_**El rey decidió que gracias a las batallas que había ganado y su lealtad no lo mataría pero que pasaría 20 años en la cárcel, el rubio, la pelirosada, la pelirroja, los tres bebes de ella y un soldado que era su esposo estaban en un cementerio cercando a un pueblo localizado en los alrededores de la ciudad que era propiedad de Hyrule.**_

_**A su lado estaban otras personas y los padres de Shielis llorando desconsoladamente frente a una tumba, el joven rubio se toco la frente en donde ahora tenia una gran cicatriz que tomaría años en desaparecer completamente.**_

_**- No importa cuanto tiempo me tome pero te juro que voy a vengarme de esos malditos y traeré de vuelta a mi padre. – dijo Link mirando a su madre muy serio.**_

_**El joven miro la tumba en donde descansaba para siempre su mejor amiga, una pequeña lagrima salia de sus ojos mientras apretaba un sobre en sus manos.**_

_**- Te juro que recuperare nuestra ciudad. – pensó Link muy serio.**_

_**--- Fin del FLASHBACK.---**_

- General. – dijo un soldado entrando en la tienda muy agitado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Link levantándose dándose cuenta que estaba solo en su cama y que estaba tapado con una sabana.

- Acaban de llegar los generales Orión y Adán con refuerzos. – dijo el soldado muy animado.

- Déjalos entrar, yo voy en un minuto. – dijo Link muy serio.

El soldado salio corriendo mientras el rubio se levanto y se cambio para hablar con los generales y les comunicaba su plan.

En ese momento 500.000 soldados del reino de Hyrule fuertemente armados caminaban a paso veloz hasta la ciudad de Lucían para recuperarla y acabar de una vez por todas con el nuevo enemigo de su renio antes de que hiciera mas daño, estaban a casi una semana de camino y con cada paso que daban la sensación de la gran batalla que tendrían los invadía.

Un hombre que estaba en un bosque cercano los vio llegar y con un espejo reflejo el sol en donde otro hombre los vio y mando la señal en dirección opuesta a donde estaba, esto paso al menos unas tres veces mas hasta que un vigía en la ciudad de Lucían vio la señal.

El salio corriendo y entro a la tiendas en donde Link y el resto de los generales discutían la estrategia.

- Señor, los soldados están a seis días de camino. – dijo el soldado muy serio.

- Gracias. – dijo Link muy tranquilo.

El rubio miro a sus generales que lo observaban intrigados.

- Vamos a saludar. – dijo Link en un tono algo burlón.

- Estas seguro de esto. – dijo Orión muy serio.

- Claro que lo estoy, no sabrán que los golpeo. – dijo Link un poco serio.

**Hola a todos, espero me disculpen por demorar en actualizar pero estuve algo corto de tiempo, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y les adelanto que para el próximo capitulo habrá la gran batalla de Link contra Hyrule.**

**Quiero agradecerle a EvilR, a Dragfire, a cris'sweetnavi, a Lilith, a Lady Zelda, a Hero time, a Shamaniaco, a Hellsatan, a Crystalia y a Anny Lyn por haber leído este fic y haber dejado reviews, espero que este capitulo les guste y que dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones, gracias y que tengan un buen día.**


	9. Capitulo 8: La llegada a Hyrule

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 8: La llegada a Hyrule.**

El gran ejercito del general Gerudo salio de la ciudad de Lucían para interceptar al ejercito de su reino enemigo, a pesar de las protestas Link solo salio con su ejercito original de 200.000 soldados y dejo a Orión y Adán con sus tropas en la ciudad para que la custodiaran.

Las tropas de ambos ejércitos avanzaban lo mas rápido que podían, luego de dos días de camino el rubio detuvo a su ejercito en un valle y les ordeno que cortaran los árboles y que prepararan el terreno, así lo hicieron despejando un poco la zona para que la batalla fuera mas cómoda para ellos.

El terreno estaba despejado y a los lados estaban una buena cantidad de árboles y desde la parte en la que estaba Link había una pequeña elevación dejándolos en un terreno un poco más alto con respecto al otro por donde iba a llegar el ejército de Hyrule.

Armaron un campamento provisional en donde esperaron que el ejercito enemigo apareciera, al día siguiente uno de sus exploradores vio llegar las tropas de Hyrule y corrió a dar la noticia, a la mañana siguiente los dos ejércitos en formación estaban preparados para la batalla.

- ¿Papá estas seguro de esto? – dijo Miles un poco confuso.

- Claro que lo estoy, míralos, somos muchos más que ellos, tenemos 500.000 soldados y ellos solo 200.000, los vamos a aplastar con facilidad. – dijo el general Altiner con gran soberbia.

- No los subestimes padre, recuerda que ellos conquistaron la ciudad de Lucían así que deben ser inteligentes. – dijo Miles un poco preocupado.

- ¿Qué tan inteligente puede ser alguien que viene a atacar a un ejercito que tiene una supremacía numérica mayor al suyo? – dijo el general Altiner un poco molesto.

- ¿Quizás tenga un plan? – dijo Miles un poco temeroso por el comportamiento de su padre.

- Patrañas, los aplastaremos y una vez que te cases con la princesa tendremos la vida que merecemos. – dijo el general Altiner muy feliz.

Mientras ellos discutían el ejército del rubio observaba algo temeroso al gran ejército enemigo, los superaban casi tres a uno y se veía que tenían mucha experiencia.

- Sabes, este seria un buen momento para irnos. – dijo Vance al lado del joven un poco preocupado.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – dijo Link un poco burlón.

- No, para nada. – dijo Vance un poco serio.

- Todos saben lo que tienen que hacer. – dijo Link a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza.

El joven avanzo hasta quedar frente a sus soldados que lo miraban un poco intrigados y preocupados.

- Hoy van a tener la batalla mas importante de sus vidas, no les voy a mentir, esto no será fácil pero no hubiera venido hasta aquí con ustedes si no tuviera la certeza de que vamos a ganar, ellos piensan que somos débiles, que son mejores que nosotros, que somos inferiores a ellos, hoy les vamos a demostrar que se equivocan. – dijo Link mirando a todos sus soldados.

Las tropas del ejercito Gerudo escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su joven general y se llenaban de ánimos para luchar.

- Este día, vamos a demostrarle a Hyrule que nosotros somos mejores que ellos. – dijo Link a lo que sus hombres lo comenzaron a victoriar.

El joven se dio vuelta y miro al ejército enemigo.

- Hagamos que nos ataquen. – dijo Link a lo que levanto su mano.

Cuando el bajo la mano un soldado toco el cuerno de batalla y otro toco un tambor, los soldados enemigos solo veían la escena preguntándose que estaban haciendo hasta que vieron como detrás de las tropas enemigas aparecían objetos lanzados detrás de estos y que caían sobre sus soldados.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo un soldado de Hyrule cubierto de un extraño liquido.

- Es vino. – dijo un soldado cerca de donde el estaba probando el liquido.

- ¿Nos atacan con vino? – dijo otro soldado un poco confundido.

Varios barriles de vino cayeron por las partes traseras de los soldados derramando el preciado líquido por todas partes y salpicando a muchos.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – dijo Miles muy confundido por el extraño ataque.

- No lo se, debe estar loco. – dijo el general Altiner bastante intrigado por la extraña estrategia.

Un ultimo barril salio del lado Gerudo pero este estaba en llamas, los soldados de Hyrule se movieron para esquivarlo pero en cuanto este toco el vino el liquido se encendió quemando a todos los que estaban cerca y a los que se habían salpicado con el.

- ¿Pero que? – dijo el general Altiner muy sorprendido al ver el gran muro de fuego que se había creado atrás de sus tropas y al oír los lamentos y los gritos de agonía de sus hombres que morían quemados por las llamas.

En medio de la confusión no se dio cuenta cuando Link mando a su caballería contra la de el, al momento que se dio cuenta su caballería estaba siendo atacada por la contraparte enemiga y a pesar de superarlo en tamaño estos estaban aplastando a la de Hyrule.

Miro con furia al joven que estaba sobre un cabello negro y dio la orden de atacar, el gran ejercito se movía como una gran masa que se dirigían hasta sus enemigos, el rubio lo vio venir y dio la orden de que atacaran con flechas, sus arqueros comenzaron a atacar y una lluvia de flechas cayo sobre los soldados de Hyrule que se cubrieron con sus escudos sin embargo varios perecieron ante la mortal lluvia.

Cuando faltaba poco para que ambos ejércitos colisionaran Link mando a los Iron Knuckles, los Lizalfos y los Stalfos quienes con grandes escudos y pesadas armas se interpusieron entre ambos bandos.

Los soldados de Hyrule chocaron con gran fuerza contra los monstruos quienes frenaron la arremetida aplastando a varios de sus enemigos, la caballería del valle Gerudo que acababa de vencer a su contraparte regresaba para atacar por la espalda a la artillería enemiga y ayudar a sus compañeros.

Con gran velocidad y fuerza los caballos entraron en la formación enemiga penetrando en las filas golpeando y aplastando a sus enemigos abriendo brechas y luego de desquebrajar la formación salieron por el flanco derecho mientras los monstruos comenzaban a avanzar.

En ese momento las tropas de Link pasaron por los lados de los Iron Knuckles rodeando al enemigo y atrapándolo, la caballería Gerudo se reagrupo y se colocaron en la retaguardia de las tropas de Hyrule, los soldados del general Altiner al igual que el y su hijo estaban atrapados y rodeados por todas partes por sus enemigos.

Los soldados del gran reino de campos verdes luchaban desesperadamente por sus vidas pero en estos momentos estaban prácticamente indefensos, los soldados del joven general del imperio Gerudo entraban cada vez mas en el circulo que ellos mismos habían creado atrapando así a sus enemigos matando a todo aquel que se interpusiera.

Al cabo de no más de dos horas la batalla había terminado y de los 500.000 soldados de Hyrule solo quedaban 80.000 vivos pero capturados y hechos prisioneros, los demás estaban tirados en el campo de batalla, algunos con heridas mortales y otros simplemente hechos pedazos, entre los capturados estaban el general y su hijo.

- ¡Por favor no me maten!, ¡No lo haga por favor! – dijo Miles suplicando misericordia al general rubio que tenia delante de el.

El rubio lo miro con fastidio y desenfundando su arma a gran velocidad le corto el cuello y lo vio desangrándose.

- Maldito. – dijo el general Altiner muy furioso.

- Un verdadero hombre no suplica piedad, solo acepta su destino. – dijo Link acercándose al anciano.

- Eres un maldito. – dijo el general Altiner totalmente enceguecido por la ira.

- No me recuerda verdad. – dijo Link un poco serio.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el general Altiner muy sorprendido por la pregunta.

- Hace cinco años, en la ciudad de Draga, la noche del ataque, el callejón cerca de la plaza, usted y tres soldados más, una chica y un joven que apareció allí. – dijo Link un poco molesto.

- No puede ser, ¿tú eres ese chico? – dijo el general Altiner muy sorprendido.

- Veo que ya me recuerda, desde que lo vi lo reconocí, ahora la haré pagar por lo que le permitió hacer a sus hombres, va a reunirse con ellos de inmediato. – dijo Link mientras empuñaba su arma con todas sus fuerzas.

- No espera, yo no. – dijo el general Altiner pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el rubio le atravesó el cuello con su arma.

El cuerpo del anciano cayo sin vida en el suelo mientras el joven general tomaba un trapo y limpiaba la sangra de su arma para luego guardarla, en eso Vance se le acerca y le toca el hombro.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso ese día? – dijo Vance bastante preocupado.

- Algo que prefiero olvidar y que no quiero contar. – dijo Link mientras se acercaba a los prisioneros.

El joven vio la gran cantidad de cadáveres y señalo un grupo de soldados de Hyrule, estos se levantaron.

- Voy a dejarlos libres para que lleven los cuerpos de sus camaradas hasta su ciudad, tomen esas carretas y sus caballos. – dijo Link mientras se daba la vuelta.

Avanzo un par de pasos y miro a varios de sus hombres y les dio una señal, ellos la captaron y fueron hasta donde estaban los cuerpos de varios soldados.

Luego de una hora habían mas de 100 carretas llenas de cadáveres y 200 soldados de Hyrule que iban hacia su ciudad totalmente callados y agradecidos por haber salido con vida, Link y sus hombres partieron hacia la ciudad de Lucían para entregar a los prisioneros, atender a sus heridos y descansar de la batalla.

Antes de salir el rubio vio un pequeño acantilado en donde vio los cuerpos desnudos de varios soldados de Hyrule muertos, eran menos de 20 y sonrió ante esto, dio un último vistazo a las carretas con los cadáveres y a los soldados que las guiaban.

- Dentro de poco, Hyrule será la siguiente. – dijo Link en un susurro.

Así caminando en medio de felicitaciones y agradecimientos a su general los soldados del ejercito Gerudo llegaron hasta la ciudad de Draga en donde la noticia de la victoria se esparció rápidamente.

- Funciono. – dijo Orión muy impresionado.

- Claro, además la otra parte de mi plan ya comenzó, solo debemos cruzar el puente que nos llevara a Hyrule y muy pronto habremos ganado esta guerra. – dijo Link muy confiado.

El rubio tomo a varios soldados de Orión y de Adán para reponer a los heridos y los otros que habían muerto en la batalla y salio de la ciudad, pasaron varios días hasta que al fin llegaron a una fortaleza de Hyrule en donde los soldados que estaban adentro los miraron muy asustados.

En ese momento el la capital del reino de campos verdes y de cielo azul todos sus habitantes estaban aterrados, la cantidad de muertos que vieron en las carretas fue abrumadora.

- Estamos perdidos. – dijo un general bastante asustado al lado del rey.

- No, esto no puede ser, si llega hasta acá estamos perdidos. – dijo Lionel muy serio.

- Nuestra única esperanza es que no puedan atravesar los muros de la ciudad. – dijo el general un poco asustado.

- Si, eso es verdad, estos muros son impenetrables. – dijo Lionel un poco mas tranquilo.

A las afueras de la gran ciudad una gran hoguera ardía y en ella estaban lanzando los cuerpos de los soldados que habían perdido la vida, los soldados que fueron liberados veían como quemaban los cuerpos de sus compañeros mientras un grupo de no más de 18 soldados observaban las defensas de la gran muralla.

No muy lejos de allí, la fortaleza que custodiaba el puente estaba hecha ruinas y los soldados del valle Gerudo pasaban por el hasta que finalmente estaban en el gran reino de Hyrule, a lo lejos se veía el majestuoso castillo, las montañas, y un gran y extenso valle de color verde.

- Hemos llegado hasta Hyrule. – dijo Link en voz alta mientras sus hombres aplaudían y observaban el gran castillo que pronto caería en sus manos.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo sea de su total agrado, quiero agradecerles a cris'sweetnavi, a Lilith, a DragFire, a Lady Zelda, a Crystalia, a Shamaniaco y la generala por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones acerca de este fic.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo el cual tendrá muchas sorpresas, hasta entonces y que tengan un buen día.**


	10. Capitulo 9: La infiltración

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 9: La infiltración.**

El gran y hasta el momento invencible ejercito Gerudo estaba ahora en terreno de Hyrule, desde donde estaban podían ver claramente el gran castillo del reino y las poderosos muros que la rodeaban, el joven general de ese ejercito vio a lo lejos una construcción que parecía ser un rancho y se acerco a Vance su segundo al mando.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea. – dijo Link bastante confiado.

El rubio comento su plan de manera que su amigo loo entendiera y luego se lo explico a sus capitanes, cuando todos estaban enterados de lo que debían hacer comenzaron con el plan.

Dentro del castillo y por todas partes del reino la noticia de la monstruosa derrota estaba en la boca de todos, nunca antes desde que empezó la guerra entre los dos reinos vieron un peligro tan grande como el que se les avecinaba, ninguno tenia idea de que su peor pesadilla no perdió en tiempo y ya estaba en su territorio.

Link y un grupo de sus soldados que no pasaban de los diez iban a cabalgando veloces hasta el rancho aprovechando que ya había anochecido y el manto de la noche los ocultaba de todo aquel que los vigilara, al llegar vieron a una joven que estaba en las caballerizas asegurándose que todos los caballos estuvieran en su lugar.

Ella era un poco alta pero no tanto como el rubio, tenía el cabello largo y suelto, el pelo era de color rojo y sus ojos eran azules, tenia una camisa blanca adornada con un pañuelo rojo en su cuello, una falda rosada con un protector café adelante, además de unas botas bastante cómodas, tenia la piel blanca aunque un poco quemada por el sol, ella los vio y se asusto un poco.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – dijo la chica un poco asustada.

- Mi nombre es Link Delacroix, general principal del ejercito Gerudo. – dijo Link bajándose del caballo y acercándose a la chica la cual retrocedió instintivamente.

- ¿Qué quiere aquí? – dijo la joven muy asustada de tener al mayor enemigo de su reino frente a ella.

- ¿Puedo saber su nombre? – dijo Link muy tranquilo.

- Malon, me llamo Malon. – dijo Malon bastante confundida y un poco sonrojada sin mencionar que aun estaba asustada.

- Bueno, siendo honesto quiero que me ayude a entrar al castillo de Hyrule. – dijo Link un poco serio.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Malon muy sorprendida.

Justo en ese momento Ingo y Talon salieron de la casa y vieron a la pelirroja discutiendo con un joven que no conocían y detrás de el había un grupo de hombres a caballos y muy bien armados.

- ¿Malon que esta pasando? – dijo Talon muy confundido.

- El es el general de Ganondorf que intenta conquistar Hyrule. – dijo Malon un poco seria.

El hombre robusto salio corriendo y se interpuso entre su hija y el rubio.

- No se que quieres aquí pero será mejor que te vayas. – dijo Talon muy serio.

- Vine por que necesito entrar al castillo y como he oído que ustedes son los principales productores de leche de este reino se me ocurrió que me podrían ayudar a entrar. – dijo Link muy serio.

- ¡Acaso estas loco! – dijo Malon muy molesta.

- Me temo que tienen opción. – dijo Link mientras miraba a sus hombres.

Los ocho soldados se bajaron de los caballos y se acercaron amenazadoramente a los tres miembros del rancho, Ingo salio corriendo y dos soldados fueron tras el, lo derribaron y lo amarraron, Talon intento ofrecer resistencia pero al igual que el otro fue capturado.

- Solo quedas tu linda. – dijo Link acercándose a la chica que estaba apoyada contra la pared del establo.

- Jamás te voy a ayudar. – dijo Malon muy seria.

- El problema es que si no me ayudas voy a ordenar que los maten. – dijo Link mirando a los dos hombres que estaban amarrados.

Los soldados que los custodiaban desenvainaron sus armas y acercaron sus espadas a ellos.

- ¿Qué me dices?, ¿ayudaras? o tengo que convencerte a la fuerza. – dijo Link muy serio.

Ella miro al rubio con furia contenida y asintió con la cabeza para evitar que le hicieran daño a su padre, el joven general mando a uno de sus hombres para avisar que esa parte del plan ya estaba en marcha, el llego hasta un bosque en donde se estaba escondiendo el ejercito Gerudo, al llegar fue recibido por Vance que escucho el mensaje y puso en marcha la segunda parte del plan.

El ejército sale de su escondite y se despliegan por todas partes con antorchas encendidas para dar a ver su ubicación, en el castillo los guardias vieron a lo lejos unas luces que parecían ser antorchas y se aterran al ver tantas, uno de ellos va corriendo hasta el palacio para avisar lo que pasaba.

Dentro del palacio el rey y su hija comían tranquilos en completo silencio, la noticia de la amenaza que se erguía sobre Hyrule había llegado a oídos de la princesa Zelda y junto con la noticia del asesinato de su prometido lo que no le preocupo mucho, el rey trataba de mantenerse tranquilo mientras sus generales planeaban alguna forma de defenderse de cualquier ataque.

- Su majestad, el ejercito del valle Gerudo esta en Hyrule! – dijo un soldado entrando en el comedor muy agitado.

- ¿Cómo es posible?, creí que al menos demorarían un poco mas en llegar. – dijo Lionel bastante asustado.

- ¿Qué hacemos majestad? – dijo el soldado tratando de mantener la calma.

- Avisen a todos los que puedan que deben entrar al castillo, que los demás se refugien en villa Kakariko, después que todos entren cierren las puertas, que las diosas nos protejan contra esta amenaza. – dijo Lionel muy serio.

El soldado cumplió las órdenes de su gobernante, varios soldados fueron por los alrededores del castillo avisando a todos los aldeanos que debían entrar a la fortaleza para protegerse, uno de los soldados llego hasta el rancho en donde la pelirroja y un joven rubio lo vieron llegar.

- Ustedes dos, vayan al castillo para refugiarse, el ejercito enemigo llego hasta aquí y estarán seguros dentro del castillo. – dijo el soldado muy serio.

- Como usted diga. – dijo Link muy tranquilo.

- Señorita Malon, ¿en donde están Talon e Ingo? – dijo el soldado un poco confuso al no verlos.

- Ellos, ellos están en Kakariko y no han regresado. – dijo Malon un poco nervioso recordando que en las caballerizas estaban los dos hombres amarrados y con los soldados del rubio.

- Ya veo, ¿Quién es el? – dijo el soldado al ver detenidamente a Link.

- El, el es mi primo, vino de visita desde Kakariko. – dijo Malon un poco asustada.

- Entiendo. – dijo el soldado mientras se iba dándole una señal a los jóvenes para que lo siguieran.

De esa forma los dos jóvenes se montaron en una carreta en donde estaban unos barriles de comida y siguieron al soldado hasta la gran fortaleza del castillo, los guardias de la entrada revisaron a Link y los barriles, Malon estuvo tentada a hablar pero con el miedo latente de que le hicieran daño a su padre se quedo callada.

Por fin lograron entrar al interior del pueblo y observaron como cerraban las grandes puertas cerrando la ciudad y evitando así que alguien entrara. Los dos llegaron hasta un hotel y tomaron una habitación para ambos, ya allí Link fue un momento a la carreta y cerca de una de las llantas saco una tela enrollada amarrada en ese lugar y que paso desapercibida por los guardias.

Subió a la habitación en donde la pelirroja lo miro con odio y con rabia.

- En estos momentos agradezco que las miradas no sean capases de matar por que si así fuera ya me habrías eliminado. – dijo Link en un tono algo burlón.

- Eres un miserable, secuestras a mi familia para que te ayude a entrar y así puedas matar al rey, luego vas a acabar con el reino. – dijo Malon muy molesta.

- En primer lugar yo no voy a matar al rey, solo le voy a pedir que se rinda para evitar el derramamiento innecesario de sangre, en segundo lugar a tu familia no le va a pasar nada, en cuanto todo esto termine los liberare y para ustedes esto será como si jamás hubiese pasado. – dijo Link muy serio.

- Es mentira, los vas a matar en cuanto tengas la oportunidad. – dijo Malon bastante molesta.

- Te doy mi palabra de que a ellos no les va a pasar nada malo. – dijo Link acercándose un poco a la chica.

- Ustedes no tienen palabra. – dijo Malon muy seria.

- Yo si la tengo y daría mi vida por cumplirla. – dijo Link con una convicción tal que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que ella se sentó en la cama y vio como el rubio desenrollaba la tela y de allí sacaba unas ropas y sus dos cimitarras, la curiosidad se apodero de ella y miro al joven.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo Malon muy seria.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Link bastante sorprendido por la pregunta.

- Atacar este reino. – dijo Malon un poco seria.

- Me ordenaron hacerlo. – dijo Link muy tranquilo.

- ¡Es eso!, ¡solo haces lo que te ordenan!, ¡no eres mas que un títere en manos de tu rey! – dijo Malon muy molesta.

- En realidad hay mucho mas que eso, pero no creo que te interese, los de este reino no tiene idea de lo que tenemos que hacer nosotros para sobrevivir. – dijo Link muy ofendido.

- ¿Qué tienes en contra de nosotros? – dijo Malon bastante confundida.

- Lo suficiente para no confiar en nadie de este reino. – dijo Link muy molesto.

- Pues yo no voy a permitir que destruyas a mi gente. – dijo Malon levantándose de la cama y caminando a la puerta dispuesta a contar todo.

El joven se dio cuenta y la atrapo lanzándola contra la cama, ella cayo de espaldas en el colchón y antes de que se levantara el se subió en la cama tomándola de los brazos mientras ella forcejeaba para soltarse.

- Suéltame. – dijo Malon intentando zafarse del agarre.

- Cálmate, no quiero hacerte daño así que por favor cálmate. – dijo Link tratando de calmar a la pelirroja.

- No, no voy a dejar que destruyas este reino. – dijo Malon casi gritando.

- ¡Cállate! – dijo Link muy serio acercando su rostro al de la chica.

Ella se quedo en silencio ante e grito del rubio y noto la cercanía de sus rostros, ambos quedaron como hipnotizados ante la cercanía en la que estaban del otro, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, Malon que no atinaba a pensar en nada inconcientemente humedeció sus labios y esto hizo que Link se dejara llevar y la beso.

Ella correspondió al beso dejándose llevar por todas esas sensaciones que despertaban, no sabia que era ni por que sentía algo así con alguien que acababa de conocer y no en las mejores circunstancias pero era incapaz de detenerse.

Terminaron el beso pero no se separaron, volvieron a besarse, y siguieron así por varios minutos, un beso seguido de otro, el siguiente era cada vez mas atrevido y apasionado que el anterior, se dejaron llevar por la pasión y comenzaron a desvestirse.

Una vez que ambos estaban completamente sin ropa el miro a la chica y suavemente le aparto unos mechones rojizos que cubrían sus rostros.

- Si quieres detenerte este es el momento. – dijo Link bastante agitado.

Ella lo miro por varios segundo y lo beso indicándole que siguiera, cerro los ojos y espero que llegara el tan ansiado momento.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente para la pareja de amantes que luego de fundirse en uno ahora descansaban en la cama abrazados y tapados únicamente por una sabana, la pelirroja estaba acostada sobre el observando el pecho del chico.

Tenia puesto solo un collar que mas parecía un medallón y su piel tenia marcas de varias heridas que ahora solo existían como cicatrices, ella ya conciente de lo que había hecho comenzó a acariciar su pecho lo que llamo la atención del chico.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – dijo Link muy serio.

- Debería pero no. – dijo Malon con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa.

El joven general sonrió y abrazo un poco a la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué atacas a Hyrule? – dijo Malon un poco interesada en el tema.

- Hace 5 años, la ciudad de draga en donde yo he vivido casi toda mi vida fue atacada por Hyrule, mi padre era el alcalde de la ciudad y en el momento del ataque dio la orden para que la abandonáramos para ponernos a salvo, después de que la ciudad fue conquistada mi padre fue a ver al rey Ganondorf y como castigo fue encerrado en prisión, el rey me dijo que liberaría a mi padre si yo lo ayudaba a conquistar Hyrule o algunas ciudades, es por eso que hago esto. – dijo Link muy serio.

- Entiendo. – dijo Malon pero luego se quedo mirando el rostro del rubio que parecía que no le había contado todo.

- Hay algo más verdad. – dijo Malon muy seria.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Link algo confuso.

- Hace poco dijiste que no confiabas en nadie de este reino, alguien te hizo algo. – dijo Malon algo preocupada.

El se quedo callado un par de minutos ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja que lo observaba fijamente.

- Te voy a contar algo que he tratado de olvidar por que es lo pero que me ha pasado en la vida. – dijo Link en un tono algo triste.

Ella lo miraba atenta a todas sus palabras.

- Cuando Hyrule ataco la ciudad mi familia y yo escapamos, cuando estábamos fuera de peligro me di cuenta que mi mejor amiga no estaba en con su familia, entre en la ciudad corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, la busque por todos lados y cuando al fin la encontré vi una escena que he tratado de olvidar. – dijo Link muy serio.

- ¿Qué fue? – dijo Malon muy intrigada a lo que respiro profundo y contó paso a paso lo sucedido.

_**---FLASHBACK.---**_

_**Link estaba en la entrada del callejón y quedo totalmente paralizado ante la escena que veía, en el suelo estaba tirada su mejor amiga, estaba casi desnuda ya que su ropa estaba hecha pedazos, tenia la marca de varios golpes en su cuerpo y cerca de donde ella estaba tirada habían tres soldados de Hyrule colocándose sus armaduras.**_

_**- Veo que se divirtieron. – dijo un hombre del otro lado del callejón.**_

_**- Así es general Altiner, esta chica era muy linda. – dijo uno de los soldados con una sonrisa macabra.**_

_**- Allí hay un mirón, mátenlo y continuemos con la conquista de la ciudad. – dijo el general Altiner mientras seguía su rumbo.**_

_**El rubio escucho todo y quedo perplejo, ellos habían violado a su mejor amiga, a la que quería más que a una hermana.**_

_**- Ven aquí niño, no me digas que te gustaba esa perra, se resistió bastante pero al final fue nuestra. – dijo el soldado sonriendo sádicamente.**_

_**Este comentario lleno de furia a Link, saco sus armas y podía sentir como la rabia, la ira, el odio, la frustración por no haber llegado a tiempo, todos esas emociones y sentimientos mas otros mas inundaron el cuerpo del joven que miro a los soldados, en sus ojos solo se podía ver algo, deseo de matar, se lanzo totalmente poseído hacia los soldados.**_

_**Uno de ellos se interpuso delante del joven quien giro y clavo su espada en el pecho del soldado y su otra arma fue a dar contra el rostro de este matándolo en el acto, el cuerpo del hombre cayo pesadamente en el suelo y Link miro a los compañeros de este.**_

_**Uno de ellos se lanzo al joven con la espada en alto, el rubio se lanzo contra el y detuvo su acometida con sus armas cruzándolas con la de el, le dio una patada y cuando el soldado retrocedió Link coloco sus cimitarras en el cuello del hombre y lo decapito, el ultimo soldado se acerco por detrás al joven y de un poderoso sablazo lo intento matar.**_

_**El rubio reacciono y se hecho hacia atrás pero la punta del arma alcanzo su rostro dejándole una profunda y gran herida de la que comenzó a brotar sangre, este se lanzo contra Link quien agarro por la empuñadura una de sus armas y la lanzo atravesando el pecho de su oponente.**_

_**Este cayo en el suelo y Link se levanto, la sangre descendía por su rostro pero no le presto atención, se acerco al cuerpo de su amiga que estaba viva pero sus ojos no tenían emoción ni brillo alguno, la tomo en brazos y salio con ella de la ciudad evitando que los vieran.**_

_**---Fin del FLASHBACK.---**_

- Debió ser muy doloroso para ti pero al menos quedo viva. – dijo Malon tratando de reconfortar al joven.

- Solo por un tiempo. – dijo Link muy serio.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Malon muy sorprendida.

- Luego de salir de la ciudad llegamos hasta un pueblo aliado nuestro, allí nos dieron hospedaje, durante los siguientes días ella no reacciono, era como si hubiera muerto en vida, luego, cinco días después del ataque ella se suicido. – dijo Link muy triste.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Malon un poco consternada.

- Ella se tomo un veneno muy potente. – dijo Link un poco serio.

- Ya veo. – dijo Malon un poco triste.

- Antes de tomar el veneno me dejo una carta. – dijo Link mirando a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué decía? – dijo Malon un poco interesada.

- Ella dijo que. – dijo Link mientras recordaba lo que decía la carta.

_**---FLASHBACK.---**_

_**En la casa en donde se alojaba la familia de Shielis su madre lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a su marido y en la cama yacía el cuerpo sin vida de su hija, en la habitación estaba Link con u pequeño sobre que segundos después que entro en la habitación vio en una mesa y que tenia escrito su nombre, aun con la tristeza de ver muerta a su mejor amiga abrió la carta y la leyó.**_

"_**Mi amado Link, por favor perdóname por que lo que hice, mi mas grande sueño desde que éramos niños es que tu y yo algún día nos casáramos y que tuviéramos muchos hijos pero ese sueño es ahora imposible, no puedo seguir viviendo sabiendo que no eres el hombre al que yo me entregaba por amor, por favor discúlpame, cuida a mi familia y se feliz, recupera nuestro hogar por favor."**_

_**Leyendo eso Link quedo totalmente estupefacto, la madre de Shielis se le acerco y le dio un collar que su hija había usado desde que nació, el se lo coloco.**_

_**- Jamás me lo voy a quitar. – dijo Link muy serio.**_

_**---Fin del FLASHBACK.---**_

Ella miro el collar y el comenzó a levantarse, ella se acomodo en la cama y vio como el se vestía.

- Es hora. – dijo Link en un susurro que era mas para el que para su acompañante.

Ella lo observaba en silencio y veía como el se colocaba la malla protectora y la túnica verde oscura sobre ella, se aseguro sus cimitarras en su cinturón y se levanto de la cama.

Ella estaba muy confundida, no podía desearle suerte ya que el era su enemigo pero no quería que nada malo le pasara.

- Cuídate. – dijo Malon en un leve susurro que alcanzo a ser escuchado por el guerrero.

El le sonrió y salio del hotel de una forma muy sigilosa para que nadie lo viera, llego hasta la plaza del pueblo y se escondió en un callejón, en ese momento en las afueras del castillo el gran ejercito Gerudo rodeaba el castillo mientras todos los soldados de Hyrule se colocaban en los muros dispuestos a proteger su ciudad a costa de sus vidas.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, también espero que aquellos que se preguntaban como se había hecho Link esa cicatriz hayan quedado satisfechos.**

**Quiero agradecerle especialmente a Lilith, a cris'sweetnavi, a Dialirvi, a Dragfire, a Lady Zelda y a Shamaniaco por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior, ya saben si tienen alguna duda, comentario, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta entonces y que tengan un buen día.**


	11. Capitulo 10: La caída de Hyrule

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 10: La caída de Hyrule.**

En los muros y en los alrededores de los muros del castillo había un silencio sepulcral, los soldados que estaban situados en los muros observaban un poco atemorizados al gran ejercito que los rodeaba el cual los superaba en numero.

Vance que estaba al frente del gran ejercito del valle Gerudo dio un pequeño grito que fue seguido por varios largos y fuertes de sus hombres los cuales comenzaron a golpear sus espadas contra los escudos, los tambores y los cuernos de batalla sonaban con gran fuerza infundiendo temor a los soldados en los muros.

Dentro de los muros y casi llegando a la desolada plaza iba Link caminando sigilosamente camino hasta la plaza central del castillo, llego hasta el lugar y diviso el castillo.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – dijo una voz cerca de el.

El rubio se dio vuelta y miro a un grupo de soldados que se le acercaban, metió las manos dentro de la capa que escondía sus espadas dispuesto a lanzarse a la pelea.

- ¿Comandante? – dijo uno de los soldados.

Los soldados se acercaron lentamente mientras Link abandonada su posición defensiva.

- ¿Qué hace aquí general?, ¿Se supone que usted iba a estar afuera con los demás esperando que abriéramos la puerta para que pudieran entrar? – dijo otro de los soldados.

- Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes, en vez de atacar de esa forma y entrar de esa forma destruyéndolo todo se me ocurrió que seria mejor ir directamente al castillo nosotros solos y capturar al rey y obligarlo a rendirse. – dijo Link un poco serio.

- ¿Esta seguro de eso señor? – dijo un soldado un poco preocupado.

- Claro. – dijo Link muy serio.

Los soldados no dijeron nada y decidieron obedecer ya que hasta ahora los planes de su líder habían funcionado, se encaminaron en medio de la noche hasta llegar a las afueras del castillo, tal y como Link lo había planeado la guardia que vigilaba el castillo estaba muy disminuida ya que la mayor parte había sido diezmada en la batalla a las afueras de la ciudad de Lucían y los demás estaban en estos momentos en los muros preparándose para la confrontación.

Caminaron en silencio y tanto como el joven general y sus 18 soldados llegaron hasta unos arboles caminando furtivamente entre ellos acercándose a cada paso al castillo, la luz de la luna iluminaba aun en el cielo y ya faltaba muy poco para el amanecer.

Un soldado se acerco para vigilar esa área, al darse vuelta el rubio lo agarro y le rompió el cuello evitando que diera algún mensaje, metió el cuerpo entre los arboles y siguió avanzando, llegaron cerca de la entrada en donde vieron a dos guardias, Link reconoció a uno de ellos el cual había sido el que los escolto a el y a Malón al castillo.

- Si lo dejo vivo puede decir que Malón me ayudo a entrar y la metería en problemas. – pensó Link muy serio.

Mando a dos de sus hombres los cuales aun estaban disfrazados y estos se acercaron a los que vigilaban. Estos no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que fueron degollados y tirados por un lado de las escaleras y los otros ocupaban su lugar.

Aprovechando que los demás estaban un poco ocupados recorriendo sus rutas Link y sus soldados entraron a gran velocidad al castillo dejando a dos de sus hombres en la puerta, al entrar sus hombres se quitaron las armaduras mostrando sus verdaderos uniformes, a diferencia de los soldados de Hyrule que usaban armaduras para protegerse estos solo llevaban una red metálica delgada pero altamente resistente y protectores en los brazos y piernas.

Se movieron a gran velocidad por el castillo acabando con cada guardia que los veía sin dejar que este diera la alarma, poco a poco se acercaron a la sala del trono en donde el rey, su hija, Impa, dos de sus generales y al menos 10 guardias discutían sobre el problema que tenían a las afueras de la ciudad.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y tres soldados de Hyrule cayeron sin vida dentro de la habitación, detrás de ellos venia un joven y 16 hombres con cara de pocos amigos todos ellos con ropas que los identificaban como parte del ejercito Gerudo.

La princesa observo bien al líder que guiaba al escuadrón Gerudo, era un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules, una cicatriz en medio de su rostro, bastante alto y con un rostro muy serio, su ropa era verde oscuro y podía fácilmente confundirse con el negro, a excepción de sus botas las cuales eran marrones.

El joven también miro a los presentes pero quedo bastante impresionado con la princesa, había escuchado rumores que era hermosa pero estos se quedaban cortos, su cabello era dorado y brillante, largo pero en la parte de atrás estaba amarrado y adelante estaba dividido en dos mechones largos.

Era un poco mas baja que el y sus ojos azules eran casi hipnóticos, tenia puesto un vestido morado y una falda blanca, ambos eran muy elegantes y con varios adornos como el símbolo de la familia real y otros toques mas de elegancia, unos guantes de sedas cubrían sus manos por encima de sus codos y casi llegaban hasta los hombros que estaban cubiertos por unas hombreras de oro al igual que la tiara que llevaba en su frente la cual estaba adornada con un gran zafiro.

Ambos se quedaron observando unos segundos hasta que el miro fijamente al rey.

- Imagino que usted debe ser el rey Lionel Nohasen ¿o me equivoco? – dijo Link un poco serio.

El rey miro al joven mientras sus hombres se colocaban alrededor de el para protegerlo.

- Así es, ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Lionel con un poco se soberbia.

- Mi nombre el Link Delacroix general supremo de las fuerzas del impero Gerudo y segundo al mando en el reino. – dijo Link con un tono de voz bastante formal.

- Así que tu eres el que esta intentando conquistar mi reino. – dijo Lionel un poco molesto.

- Eso me temo. – dijo Link muy serio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Lionel muy molesto.

- Es simple, vine hasta aquí para darle la oportunidad de rendirse y evitar que mis tropas entren en su ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso. – dijo Link bastante tranquilo.

- Maldito mocoso, como te atreves a entrar a este lugar y decir tal estupidez. – dijo uno de los generales del rey.

- Les estoy dando una oportunidad de acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas y así terminar con todo este derramamiento de sangre. – dijo Link muy serio.

- Jamás nos vamos a rendir. – dijo el otro general.

- Como quieran, pero deben saber que esta guerra la ganaremos nosotros con o sin ustedes, o el rey se rinde en este momento o lo voy a matar junto a su familia Y tomaremos el control de esta ciudad a la fuerza. – dijo Link un poco molesto.

Impa no soporta mas y saco una espada, el rubio la miro mientras esta saltaba en el aire para caer cerca de el y sorprenderlo con una maniobra pero Link anticipo el movimiento y saco una de sus espadas al tocar el suelo la Sheikan recibió un fuerte golpe de la empuñadura de la espada del rubio en su estomago la cual la sorprendió, el joven general guardo su espada rápidamente mientras daba un giro y le daba una fuerte patada en el pecho a la peliblanco.

Esto dio un par de volteretas hacia atrás retrocediendo mientras se preparaba para un nuevo ataque, al detenerse observo como el rubio estaba en el aire dando un pequeño giro que termino en una patada directo al rostro de la Sheikan que termino en el suelo con un pequeño rastro de sangre saliéndole de la boca y su espada muy lejos de ella, al levantarse vio la espada desenvainada de su oponente cerca de su cuello.

Levanto la mirada y vio los ojos azules del chico que la observaban sin piedad y que estaba a punto de matarla, el coloco uno de sus pies hacia adelante preparándose para dar la estocada final y terminar así con la mujer hasta que un fuerte grito lo detuvo.

- ¡¡¡Alto!!! – dijo Zelda gritando lo mas fuerte que podía y muy desesperada.

El la miro por unos segundos y guardo su arma, Impa cerró los ojos y suspiro aliviada, el chico se acerco lentamente hasta el rey mientras los soldados de este retrocedían totalmente aterrados ya que su mejor soldado, Impa, estaba en el suelo muy cansada y el la había vencido a una velocidad abrumadora y no tenia el mas mínimo rastro de cansancio.

- ¿Qué decide?, ¿Se rinde o no? – dijo Link muy serio.

- ¿Si me rindo prometes no hacerle daño a mi hija o a mi pueblo? – dijo Lionel muy serio.

- No puedo prometerle eso ya que esa decisión la tomara el rey Ganondorf, lo único que puedo prometerle es que hasta que el llegue no sufrirán ningún daño y que tratare de interceder por ustedes ante el, mas no puedo hacer. – dijo Link un poco tranquilo.

- Entiendo. – dijo Lionel muy serio.

- ¿Padre?, ¿De verdad te piensas rendir? – dijo Zelda muy preocupada.

- No tengo más opción. – dijo Lionel mirando a su hija.

- ¿Le vas a creer a ese asesino?, en cuento te rindas nos va a matar, no es mas que un lacayo de ese imbécil de Ganondorf. – dijo Zelda muy molesta.

- Le voy a pedir que no insulte a mi señor. – dijo Link un poco ofendido.

- No puedo creer que defienda a ese monstruo. – dijo Zelda muy furiosa.

- Pues ese monstruo como usted lo llama es nuestro gobernante y debemos obedecerle, a diferencia de los de su clase nosotros los soldados y aldeanos debemos obedecer a nuestro rey sea quien sea. – dijo Link muy serio.

- ¿Y si tu rey es alguien tan malo como el que mata a todo aquel que esta en su contra? – dijo Zelda bastante molesta por la comparación.

- Por que no le pregunta a sus hombres o a ella si la protegerían y si le obedecerían si usted fuera mala. – dijo Link señalando a Impa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Zelda muy confundida.

- Sencillo, a los de nuestra clase no nos debe importar si al que servimos es bueno o malo, Solo debemos obedecerlo ya sea bueno o malo, ese es el juramento que hacemos y lo cumplimos con nuestra vida. – dijo Link mirando fijamente a la joven.

- De acuerdo, me rendiré. – dijo Lionel muy serio llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Uno de los hombres de Link se acerco hasta el rey y le entrego un pequeño pergamino, el rey lo abrió y lo leyó.

- En ese documente usted oficialmente acepta la derrota ante el rey Ganondorf y le entrega todos sus títulos, riquezas, terrenos, derechos y deberes, además del control total de su ejercito y del reino. – dijo Link muy serio.

El rey miro un poco dudoso el documento y luego de unos segundos lo firmo, encendió una vela y derramo un poco de cera en este y luego puso su anillo sobre el liquido dejando la marca del anillo en el documento.

- Listo. – dijo Lionel entregando el documento junto con su anillo y su corona.

- Gracias. – dijo Link abriendo el documento.

Miro a los soldados de Hyrule que lo observaban incrédulos.

- Abran la entrada a la ciudad y dejen pasar a mi ejército. – dijo Link en un tono bastante autoritario mientras uno de sus hombres acompañaba a los soldados para hablar con Vance.

El escribió un documento en el cual informaba lo que había pasado y daba la orden para abrir la entrada, se la dio a su soldado que partió de inmediato junto con los soldados de Hyrule.

- Me parece que será mejor que ustedes vayan a descansar. – dijo Link mirando a al rey y a su hija.

- Si. – dijo Lionel muy serio.

- Una cosa más. – dijo Link recordando algo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Impa levantándose del suelo pero sin ánimos de luchar.

- ¿Podrían entregarme la ocarina del tiempo? – dijo Link muy serio.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Zelda muy nerviosa.

- El rey Ganondorf durante mucho tiempo ha estado detrás de ese objeto, creo que esa es la principal razón por la que comenzó esta guerra, será mejor que me la entreguen antes de que el llegue. – dijo Link un poco serio.

Zelda miro un poco confusa a su padre el cual asintió con la cabeza y ella saco de un bolsillo el mágico instrumento, se lo entrego al joven que lo guardo en su bolsillo y que le dio una péquela reverencia a la rubia lo cual hizo que por unos segundos ella se sonrojara.

Ella fue hasta su habitación junto con su padre que fue a la de el mientras Link salía hasta el balcón principal y miraba como amanecía, escucho como las puertas se abrían y para sorpresa de todos los habitantes de la ciudad los soldados del valle Gerudo entraban en la ciudad calmadamente rumbo al castillo sin que ninguno de los soldados intentara detenerlos.

Al cabo de un par de minutos el gran ejército estaba a las puertas del castillo en donde Link los observaba muy contento.

- Hoy hemos logrado lo que parecía imposible, ganamos la guerra, ¡Hyrule es nuestra! – dijo Link muy orgulloso mientras sus soldado gritaban y festejaban la victoria.

Link salió del balcón y salió afuera del castillo para hablar con Vance, luego de un par de felicitaciones mando un mensajero a cada ciudad de Hyrule con un documento informando de la derrota y uno más que fue directamente al valle Gerudo a toda velocidad para informar que la guerra había finalizado.

**Hola a todos, ates de empezar quiero pedirles perdón a todos ustedes por demorarme más de lo debido en actualizar pero estuve un poco ocupado, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por leer esta historia en la cual me estoy esmerando mucho y que espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Ante todo parece que hay un pequeño problema al parecer por que Link tiene una tendencia a tener una que otro aventura con algunas chicas pero les pido que tomen en cuenta que este Link no es el mismo que se crio en el valle Kokiri sino en otro lugar y que por lo tanto a tenido mas contacto con mujeres, eso mesclado a la fama que tiene imagino que lo debe hacer irresistible para las mujeres por lo que el debe estar bastante experimentado en esos aspectos.**

**Cambiando de tema quiero agradecerle a KaworuM, a la generala, a DragFire, a Dialirvi gracias por la compresión y no se preocupe esta historia será un ZeLink, a Lilith, a Shamaniaco, a FAN BLEDDMAN, a yulindachan no se preocupe que voy a terminar esta historia pero para eso aun falta mucho, a Lady Zelda, a Crystalia muchas gracias por sus consejos, a Iruka Aoi muchas gracias por el cumplido y a cris-sweetnavi por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior, son sus reviews los que me animas a continuar con esta historia, espero que este capítulo les agrade y nos vemos en el siguiente que espero no demorarme mucho en el.**


	12. Capitulo 11: La llegada de Ganondorf

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 11: La llegada de Ganondorf.**

El día transcurrió con una leve calma, muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad observaban como en la punta del castillo la antigua bandera de su reino había sido reemplazada por la del valle Gerudo, todos los soldados de Hyrule habían sido despedidos y enviados a sus casas mientras los soldados del ejercito invasor custodiaban minuciosamente las calles y muros de su recién conquistada ciudad.

Lo que más pasaba por las mentes de los aldeanos era que iba a pasar con ellos de ahora en adelante, también que había pasado con el rey y la princesa, en un pequeño hotel se encontraba Malon terminando de cambiarse y pensando en lo que debía hacer, en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta y ella fue a ver quien era.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y vio a una persona cubierta con una túnica negra que no dejaba ver su rostro.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Malon un poco confusa.

- No puedo creer que ya me hayas olvidado. – dijo el visitante.

- ¿Link? – dijo Malon muy nerviosa y sorprendida.

- Claro. – dijo Link entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta para luego quitarse la capa que cubría su rostro.

- ¿Creí que estabas en el castillo? – dijo Malon un poco nerviosa de ver el rostro del chico con el que había estado la noche anterior.

- Bueno, te prometí que una vez que todo esto terminara liberaría a tu padre así que vamos al rancho para que mis soldados los suelten. – dijo Link un poco serio.

- Si. – dijo Malon acercándose al joven que volvía a ponerse su capa cubriendo su rostro para evitar ser reconocido.

Al cabo de un par de minutos ambos jóvenes se montaron en la carreta de la pelirroja y fueron hasta la salida, los guardias los dejaron pasar al reconocerlo pero no le dijeron nada al ver que el les daba la señal de que no dijeran nada, salieron de la ciudad rumbo al rancho, durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pocos minutos mas tarde llegaron hasta el rancho en donde Link al ver a sus hombres les hizo la señal para que dejaran libre a sus cautivos.

Malon salió corriendo a abrazar a su padre mientras Ingo solo se levantaba del suelo y se quitaba la mordaza que le habían puesto para que guardara silencio.

Link se acerco a sus hombres y les dio la noticia, estos se pusieron muy contentos y se dirigieron hasta la salida esperando que su comandante los alcanzara, el rubio por su parte se acerco hasta la pelirroja y su padre quienes se separaron al ver que se acercaba.

- Señor Talon, deseo ofrecerle mis mas sinceras disculpas por todos los problemas que pudo haber tenido por mi culpa, señorita Malon lamento haberla molestado. – dijo Link haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza para luego retirarse.

- Espera. – dijo Malon un poco agitada a lo que los dos hombres la miraron muy sorprendidos.

- Si. – dijo Link un poco intrigado.

- Si quieres te puedes quedar a comer un poco antes de que te vallas, además ya va a anochecer. – dijo Malon un poco sonrojada.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Link mientras miraba a sus hombres y les decía que se fueran.

Estos obedecieron mientras Talon que no entendía que pasaba fue hasta se acerco a su hija.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo Talon un poco sorprendido por la actitud de su hija.

- Es una larga historia. – dijo Malon muy sonrojada.

Sin preguntar nada mas los 4 entraron en la casa en donde Ingo no decía nada y solo miraba un poco nervioso al rubio que estaba sentado en una silla, Talon y su hija estaban en la cocina preparando la comida, una vez que terminaron sirvieron y todos comieron con calma.

Al terminar Malon se levanto y agarro por la mano a Link y salieron a caminar ante la mirada extrañado de los dos hombres mayores que no entendían que pasaba.

Por los alrededores de las caballerizas Link vio a su caballo y se le acerco.

- ¿Como se llama? – dijo Malon muy tranquila.

- Se llama Rayo, me lo regalo mi padre cuando era niño, ahora esta un poco viejo. - dijo Link acariciando al caballo.

- Si quieres puedes dejarlo aquí y llevarte otro. – dijo Malon un pocos seria.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Link muy sorprendido.

- Si. – dijo Malon mientras se acercaba a uno de los establos y sacaba a una yegua de color café con una mancha blanca en su cabeza.

- Es linda. – dijo Link al ver a su nueva compañera de viaje.

- Se llama Epona y es la yegua más rápida que hemos criado en el rancho. – dijo Malon muy orgullosa.

- Gracias. – dijo Link acariciando la cabeza del animal que recibió gustosa la caricia de su nuevo dueño.

- Sabes, hay una cosa que olvide preguntarte ayer. – dijo Malon mientras un ligero sonrojo pasaba por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué era? – dijo Link un poco serio.

- Es con respecto a tu amiga, Shielis, ella te dijo que te amaba, pero que sentías tú por ella. – dijo Malon muy seria.

- Yo también la amaba, nos conocíamos desde siempre pero aun así me enamore de ella, la verdad más que amigos éramos como enemigos, siempre peleándonos, discutiendo, burlándonos del otro, ella tenia una facilidad para hacerme enojar. – dijo Link con una sonrisa un poco triste pero feliz a la vez.

La pelirroja lo miraba y escuchaba atenta cada palabra.

- A pesar de todo lo que discutíamos también teníamos nuestros momentos de calma, solos los dos en compañía del otro, siempre estuve enamorado de ella y nunca tuve el valor para decírselo, ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. – dijo Link muy triste.

- No te pongas así, no vale la pena lamentarse por el pasado, lo único que conseguirás serás dañarte a ti mismo, solo vive el presente y no te preocupes por el futuro. – dijo Malon muy seria.

- Sabes, eres la única en el reino que voy a extrañar en cuanto regrese a mi hogar, desearía que vinieras conmigo pero se que dirás que no. – dijo Link acercándose a la chica que ante el comentario se sonrojo mucho.

- Yo debo quedarme aquí, además lo de los dos nunca funcionaria, somos de mundos diferentes. – dijo Malon un poco triste.

- Lo se. – dijo Link un poco serio.

- Pero, tal vez por hoy seamos del mismo mundo. – dijo Malon un poco sonrojada y muy nerviosa.

- Eso seria maravilloso. – dijo Link acercándose a la chica mientras la besaba.

El día paso y a la mañana siguiente el rubio iba con su capa puesta camino al casillo y cabalgaba en su nuevo caballo, en el rancho la pelirroja se levantaba y veía que estaba sola en su cama, vio una nota y una flor sobre esta, agarro la nota y la leyó.

- Se que quizás llegue el día en que te arrepientas de lo que paso entre los dos, incluso me vas a olvidar pero te puedo asegurar que siempre te recordare, Link. – dijo Malon leyendo la carta mientras tomaba la rosa entre las manos y la llevaba su nariz para olerla (Si la nota les parece poco romántica tengan en cuenta que soy hombre y nosotros no somos muy románticos que digamos).

Al cabo de varios minutos Link llego al castillo en donde Vance y sus capitanes lo esperaban, los días pasaron tranquilamente en el reino, Zelda y su padre estaban detenidos en su castillos y no los dejaban salir de el pero podían caminar por el y aun eran atendidos por la servidumbre.

Durante todo ese tiempo Link y la familia real habían tenido solo un leve contacto que solo consistía en un saludo y mas nada.

Al cabo de al menos dos semanas luego de que Hyrule fuera conquistada a las afueras de la cuidad apareció Ganondorf y varios de sus generales junto con un gran ejercito, entraron a la ciudad y fueron directamente al castillo en donde fueron recibidos por Link.

- Sea bienvenido su majestad. – dijo Link arrodillado en el suelo.

- Levántate Link, te felicito hiciste un maravilloso trabajo. – dijo Ganondorf muy complacido.

- Estoy feliz de que le agrade mi trabajo. – dijo Link mientras se levantaba.

- Ahora, antes de liberar a tu padre hay algo que deseo que hagas. – dijo Ganondorf muy serio.

**Hola a todos, espero que puedan perdonarme por tardar demasiado pero es que estuve un poco ocupado, lamento si este capitulo quedo un poco MalonxLink pero debía terminar con esa relación de una manera y esa fue la que se me ocurrió, no se preocupen lo demás si será ZeLink.**

**Bueno, ahora quiero agradecerle a Andros Master, a DragFire, FAN BLEEDMAN (Tendré en cuenta lo que me dijo), Dialirvi (Por favor perdóneme por hacer un capi MaLink pero le aseguro que fue el ultimo), la generala, cris-sweetnavi, Zilia, Iruka Aoi, Lady Zelda, Lilith, Shamaniaco y a Cystalia por dejar reviews en el capi anterior.**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste ya que ahora va a comenzar la segunda temporada si se le puede decir así.**


	13. Capitulo 12: La piedra espiritual verde

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 12: La piedra espiritual verde.**

- ¿Que será su majestad? – dijo Link un poco intrigado.

- Mas tarde te lo digo, ahora entremos. – dijo Ganondorf seguido por Link y sus generales.

Adentro del castillo y hasta la sala del trono el rey Gerudo se entretuvo observando las elegantes paredes y adornos que estaban en los pasillos, llegaron a la sala del trono en donde Ganondorf vio al antiguo rey de Hyrule y a su hermosa hija.

- Así que usted es Lionel Nohasen, en antiguo rey de Hyrule. – dijo Ganondorf con un tono de voz muy soberbio.

- Así es, y usted debe ser Ganondorf. – dijo Lionel manteniendo la compostura y el decoro que debe tener un rey.

- Me sorprende que aun este con vida. – dijo Ganondorf un poco serio.

- Su majestad, yo decidí mantenerlo con vida y que usted decidiera que hacer con el. – dijo Link en un tono de voz muy respetuoso.

- Ya veo, me alegro, quiero gozar matándolo yo mismo en frente del pueblo para que sepan quien es el que manda ahora en este lugar. – dijo Ganondorf muy serio.

Ante este comentario Zelda se asusto mucho y abrazo instintivamente a su padre, Link se le acerco un momento a su rey y le toco el hombro llamando su atención.

- Con todo respeto señor creo que matarlo seria un grave error. – dijo Link en un tono de voz bastante bajo y manteniéndolo en un tono de voz respetuoso.

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Ganondorf mirando fijamente a su segundo al mando.

- Pues vera, hasta ahora la gente del reino se han mantenido calmada pero le recuerdo que aun hay presencia militar en el reino, si mata al rey les va a dar una escusa para actuar, sin embargo si lo mantiene con vida y le da algunas libertades, tal vez como darle algunas tierras para que viva con su familia pero siendo vigilado eso le daría una mejor imagen al pueblo ya que la que tienen es la de un invasor, con esto es probable que sea mas fácil controlarlos y evitar riñas y problemas futuros. – dijo Link muy serio y esperando que la idea que había tenido el día anterior funcionara.

Ganondorf se mantenía cayado dejando expectantes a la familia real y a su joven general que esperaban ansiosos una respuesta.

- Según lo que me dices si lo dejo vivir me ahorro problemas con la gente de este reino. – dijo Ganondorf un poco confundido.

- Eso es lo que yo creo más conveniente señor. – dijo Link muy serio.

- No estoy muy seguro pero hasta ahora no te has equivocado, lo pensare. – dijo Ganondorf muy pensativo.

Ante este comentario Link y la familia real de Hyrule sus piraron aliviados aunque el no lo demostró mucho.

- Muy bien Link, toma. – dijo Ganondorf entregándole un pergamino al joven quien lo tomo y lo abrió.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Link viendo el mapa en el cual estaba dibujado el reino de Hyrule y mostraba las tierras que ocupaban los Kokiris, los Zoras y los Gorons.

- En ese mapa esta la localización de cada una de las tres piedras de las trifuerza, quiero que las busques y me las entregues, una vez que cumplas con tu misión tu padre quedara en libertad y podrás regresar a tu hogar. – dijo Ganondorf muy tranquilo a lo que el joven sonrió.

Zelda y Lionel solo se miraron entre ellos tratando de entender este último comentario pero la preocupación nació en ellos al ver que es lo que buscaba Ganondorf.

- De inmediato señor. – dijo Link preparándose para partir.

- Una cosa más, por consejo del general Firass Craven mande unos monstruos que crearon Koume y Kotake esas zonas para que cuando llegues ya hayan causado el suficiente daño para que sea más fácil obligarlos a que te las entreguen. – dijo Ganondorf mirando al joven.

- Si, si señor. – dijo Link un poco serio.

- Bueno, ve de inmediato. – dijo Ganondorf a lo que el joven fue hacia la puerta.

Ganondorf miro al otro rey de forma superior y se fue con su gente a planear que harían de ahora en adelante.

Fuera del castillo se encontraba Link eligiendo un grupo de soldados para que lo acompañaran a buscar las tres piedras, salió del castillo y llego hasta el campo seguido por un grupo de 100 soldados de caballería e infantería.

Su primera parada seria en el bosque Kokiri, marcharon casi toda el día y a la mañana siguiente llegaron a la entrada al bosque.

Al llegar Link y diez de sus soldados entraron en el caminando y dejando los caballos fuera, en el lugar había un puerta y una cueva, siguieron caminando y llegaron a una especie de claro en donde habían unas construcciones que parecían ser casas, todo el lugar estaba desierto y no se escuchaba ningún ruido, siguieron moviéndose hasta que Link de su traje saco un cuchillo y lo lanzo contra unos arbustos del cual se escucho un grito, los soldados se colocaron en guardia y el rubio fue hasta el arbusto en donde una pequeña niño de cabello dorados como el lo veía asustada.

Se acerco a la niña y antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien se le tiro encima golpeándolo, Link recupero el equilibrio y agarro con una mano a su pequeño atacante el cual era un niño vestido de verde con el cabello rubio y que pataleaba para soltarse del agarre.

Link entre tanto lo miraba divertido.

- Sabes, eres valiente pero no eres inteligente y la valentía sin inteligencia se llama estupidez. – dijo Link aun manteniendo agarrado de la camisa al niño que no podía tocar el suelo.

- Suéltame y ya veras que te voy a hacer pedazos. – dijo el niño tratando inútilmente de golpear a su adversario.

- Mido ya basta. – dijo la voz de una chica llamando la atención de todos.

Link miro a la dueña de esa voz y vio a una niña de cabello verde que se acercaba al grupo.

- Sariá ¿que haces?, vete de aquí. – dijo Mido desesperado.

- Te importaría hacer silencio un momento niño, solo estoy buscando algo y una vez que lo tenga me voy de aquí. – dijo Link tratando de calmar al pequeño.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – dijo Saria mirando al joven rubio.

- La piedra de la trifuerza que esta en este bosque. – dijo Link muy tranquilo pero luego una enorme araña apareció sobre una casa y salió a toda velocidad hacia la peli verde.

El rubio a gran velocidad soltó al chico que cayo pesadamente al suelo, corrió a donde la niña y tomándola en los brazos esquivo al gran insecto.

Cayó aun lado mientras el insecto chocaba contra una pared, la chica que estaba en sus brazos aun no reaccionaba, y en cuanto lo hizo su cara se puso completamente roja al estar en brazos del chico.

Con mucha delicadeza la coloco en la tierra y saco sus dos espadas, se movió un poco para dejar a la peli verde fuera de peligro y golpeo sus armas llamando la atención del monstruoso arácnido, este se recupero del golpe y se lanzo contra Link, este espero hasta el ultimo momento y dando un giro hacia un lado corto 3 de las patas del insecto.

Este cayo dando vueltas en el suelo chocando contra un muro de piedra provocando que una saliente se soltara y la aplastara.

- Solo al lunático de Craven se le ocurre mandar un monstruo así para atemorizar a unos niños. – dijo Link un poco molesto.

- Gra, gracias. – dijo Saria acercándose al joven y muy nerviosa.

- De nada, donde puedo encontrar la piedra que busco. – dijo Link mirando a la niña.

- Por aquí. – dijo Saria caminando y el joven la siguió.

Caminaron por un pasillo y llegaron hasta un gran valle en donde había un gigantesco árbol con un rostro, Link se sorprendió mucho y vio a la chica que se acercaba al enorme árbol.

- Gran Deku Tree por favor despierte. – dijo Saria muy amable.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo el Gran Deku Tree asustando un poco a Link que no creía lo que veía.

- Este joven ha venido por la piedra espiritual verde. – dijo Saria mirando un poco triste a su salvador.

- ¿Para que la deseas? – dijo el Gran Deku Tree al joven.

- Mi amo la desea y me mando para buscarla. – dijo Link mirando un poco asustado al árbol.

- ¿Y el para que la desea? – dijo el Gran Deku Tree muy serio.

- Lo desconozco. – dijo Link un poco serio.

- Ya veo, tu no controlas tu destino, veo que tu corazón es puro a pesar de servir al mal, te daré lo que buscas pero debes saber que tu destino es grande y te prepara cosas que no te imaginas, tarde o temprano tu cumplirás el destino que las diosas escogieron para ti de eso estoy seguro. – dijo el Gran Deku Tree mientras una luz verde salía de el y llegaba hasta donde el joven que la tomo en las manos.

- Esta es. – dijo Link mientras sostenía una gran esmeralda brillante en sus manos.

Rápidamente la guardo en un bolsillo y junto con la niña salieron de ese lugar.

- Ese niño que me ataco es el líder de este lugar. – dijo Link un poco pensativo.

- No, el líder soy yo, el es como mi guardaespaldas. – dijo Saria sonriendo un poco.

- Ya veo, pero no eres muy joven para ese puesto. – dijo Link bastante sorprendido.

- En realidad yo soy mucho mayor de lo que parezco, fácilmente podría superar tu edad o igualarla pero mi forma es esta hasta que muera. – dijo Saria mirando al chico.

- Es una lastima, me gustaría ver como serias de adulta, si así eres linda como serias con unos años mas. – dijo Link sonriéndole a la peli verde produciendo que esta se sonrojara a un nivel nunca antes visto por la humanidad.

- Co, ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Saria muy nerviosa.

- Mi nombre es Link y ¿el tuyo? – dijo Link muy tranquilo.

- Saria, mi nombre es Saria. – dijo Saria muy nerviosa.

- Bueno, cuídate mucho y trata de controlar a tu guardaespaldas. – dijo Link caminando junto a sus hombres saliendo del bosque.

Afuera se montaron en sus caballos y partieron rumbo a la montaña de la muerte, el hogar de los Gorons y el lugar en donde estaba la segunda piedra de la trifuerza.

**Hola a todos, por favor no me maten por demorar en actualizar, ya se que no tengo escusas pero tenia un bloqueo con este fic ya que surgen muchas ideas para un fic de Naruto que estoy haciendo y me confundo mucho.**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste y tratare de no demorar mucho con el próximo capitulo, quiero agradecerle a DragFire, a Dialirvi, a cris-sweernavi, a la generala, a Iruka Aoi, a Lilith, a Shamaniaco, a Crystalia, a Lady Zelda y a Hero Time por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**Si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla, hasta el próximo capitulo y que tengan un buen día.**


	14. Capitulo 13: La piedra espirtual roja

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 13: La piedra espiritual roja.**

Link y su grupo de escolta llegaron hasta un pueblo en el cual muchos lo miraron con miedo, pasaron de largo y llegaron hasta el comienzo de la montaña, subieron en los caballos hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía la entrada a la montaña.

Bajaron de los caballos y entraron en el lugar, caminaron por varios minutos por un largo pasillo de piedra hasta que llegaron a una gran recamara en donde había muchos gorons discutiendo y algunos se veía mal heridos, estos vieron a los recién llegados y se callaron al instante.

- Yo soy Darunia líder de los gorons, ¿Quiénes son y que desean? – dijo Darunia caminando hacia el grupo de los recién llegados.

- Hemos venido hasta aquí por la piedra espiritual roja, sabemos que esta aquí así que por favor entréguenla y se evitaran problemas. – dijo Link mirando desafiante al goron.

Al escuchar esto todos los gorons se tensaron y se prepararon para luchar al igual que los soldados del joven general Gerudo, ambos lideres levantaron sus manos impidiendo que sus hombres atacaran.

- ¿Para que la deseas? – dijo Darunia muy serio.

- Mi rey la desea y me mando a buscarla. – dijo Link mirando fijamente al goron.

- Tu rey fue el maldito que mando a ese dragón que ataca a mi gente. – dijo Darunia muy furioso.

- Mas o menos, en realidad fue uno de mis compañeros el que lo hizo yo no soy de los que usan esas artimañas para lograr mis fines, prefiero evitar los problemas. – dijo Link un poco molesto.

- Ya veo, hagamos un trato, si te llevas a esa cosa te doy la piedra, solo si evitas que no vuelva a dañar a nadie de los míos. – dijo Darunia muy serio.

- Hecho. – dijo Link un poco tranquilo.

El joven de ojos azules se acerco hasta el líder de los gorons hasta quedar frente a el.

- ¿Dónde esta el dragón? – dijo Link un poco serio.

- Esta en la cima de la montaña, cada vez que uno de los míos pasa por allí el los ataca, nos ha obligado a permanecer encerrados aquí. – dijo Darunia muy molesto.

- Los métodos que usa este tipo cada vez me gustan menos, con razón a mi padre y a Vance le cae mal ese sujeto, si ya tenemos el control del reino para que hacer esto. – pensó Link muy serio.

- Muy bien, yo me encargo de esto. – dijo Link dirigiéndose al túnel seguido por sus hombres.

Llegaron hasta la salida de la montaña y Link miro a sus soldados.

- Quédense aquí. – dijo Link un poco serio.

- Pero señor, puede ser muy peligroso. – dijo uno de los soldados.

- Ese monstruo es de los nuestros, debe seguir mis órdenes. – dijo Link muy tranquilo.

- Pero la araña gigante también era de los nuestros y lo ataco sin vacilar. – dijo otro soldado.

- No se preocupen, esa vez no me presente, esta vez me identificare ante el monstruo y no habrá problema, quédense aquí y esperen a que regrese, es una orden. – dijo Link saliendo de la montaña.

El joven rubio subió por una ladera un poco empinada y continuo escalando hasta que llego a una saliente, allí se apoyó y vio mas arriba una gran cueva con marcas de garra y de quemaduras, entro en ella y llego hasta su interior en donde había una especia de cámara en donde habían otras cuevas a diferentes caminos.

Miro una por una las cuevas hasta que rugido de una bestia lo alerto, dio vuelta y miro que de una cueva en lo alto una especie de reptil rojo con cuernos en la frente salía de esta, unas enormes alas de murciélagos que se veían casi rotas salía de allí, (Mas o menos como los dragones del reinado del fuego) el enorme reptil miro amenazante al joven general Gerudo.

- Soy Link Delacroix, segundo al mando del rey Ganondorf y te ordeno irte de este lugar de inmediato. – dijo Link en voz autoritaria.

La bestia lo miro por unos momentos y reacciono, lanzo una gran bola fuego que el rubio esquivo de milagro.

- ¿Que diablos? – dijo Link mirando al dragón.

- Me dieron que te matara y eso hare. – dijo el dragón con una voz muy tenebrosa.

- Esta cosa puede hablar y dijo que le ordenaron que me matara, eso explica por que la araña me ataco. – pensó Link sacando sus espadas gemelas.

- Si quieres matarme ven por mí. – dijo Link corriendo hasta la salida de la cueva.

El reptil que ocupaba casi toda la cueva se arrastro siguiendo al joven que salió de la cueva y desapareció, al salir el dragón Link que había subido a una roca tomo impulso y cayo sobre el para atacarlo en la cabeza pero las espadas chocaron contra su dura piel sin siquiera rasguñarla.

- ¿No puede ser?, su piel es más dura que mis armas. – dijo Link un poco asustado.

La gran bestia termino de salir de la cueva y miro al pequeño joven frente a ella, le dio un golpe con la cola el cual mando a volar al rubio directo a una roca, Link se levanto del golpe muy adolorido y miro molesto al reptil.

- La piel que cubre su cuerpo es muy gruesa y fuerte, debo buscar otro lado para atacar ¿pero cual? – pensó Link mirando atento a la criatura.

El enorme ser lanzo una bola de fuego que Link esquivo y corrió hasta una zona lo suficientemente plana para que pudiera luchar bien, el dragón emprendió vuelo surcando los cielos alrededor de el lanzando bolas de fuego que el rubio esquivaba sin mucho problema.

El enorme reptil se abalanzó contra Link el cual apenas tuvo oportunidad lanzo una de sus espadas contra el dragón incrustándosela en el ojo produciendo que este cayera en el suelo por el dolor, la gran criatura se contorsionaba de un lugar a otro y Link corrió hacia el y le clavo su otra espada en el otro ojo de la criatura hasta la empuñadura.

Trato de retirar las espadas pero la fuerza de los músculos del ojo del dragón fue tanta que al sacarlas cayo hacia atrás, el enorme reptil escucho el radio y se lanzo contra el, Link esquivó el ataque y aprovechando que el dragón tenia la boca abierta le clavo las espadas en la parte superior de la cabeza atravesando la cabeza pero con una sacudida final de la criatura las espadas se rompieron en la cabeza de esta lastimando una de las manos del joven general.

Link vio como el pesado cuerpo del reptil caía sin vida en el suelo y se vendo la pequeña cortada en la mano, cogió los pedazos de sus espadas, uno estaba rota casi a la mitad y la otra muy cerca de la empuñadura.

- Lastima, me gustaban estas espadas. – dijo Link caminado rumbo a la cueva de los gorons.

Camino un rato mas con los pedazos de sus armas en las manos hasta que llego con su grupo los cuales al verlo golpeado se le acercaron de inmediato.

- Se encuentra bien señor. – dijo uno de los soldados muy preocupado.

- Si, esa cosa estaba un poco loca. – dijo Link sonriendo.

- Veo que cumpliste con tu parte del trato. – dijo Darunia acercándose al joven.

- Si. – dijo Link mirando al goron.

- Yo cumpliré con la mía, toma. – dijo Darunia entregándole una piedra de color rojo con unos adornos dorados.

- Gracias. – dijo Link guardando la piedra.

- Sirves a alguien que no tienen honor pero eres un verdadero guerrero, si lo deseas podemos arreglar tus armas, somos muy buenos en eso. – dijo Darunia my serio.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Link entregándole sus armas.

- Pueden quedarse esta noche aquí. – dijo Darunia y el grupo entro en las cuevas.

Por mas raro que parezca los gorons los recibieron bien al haber eliminado al temible dragón, hicieron una fiesta y varios de ellos invitaron a Link a unas copas de licor mientras un goron gigante arreglaba las armas, a la mañana siguiente el goron le dio las espadas a uno de los soldados de Link, este busco a su general lo encontró dormido apoyado a una pared.

- General, general despierte. – dijo el soldado moviendo un poco al rubio.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuando?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Quien? – dijo Link medio dormido.

- General, ¿Cuántos dedos ve? – dijo el soldado mostrándole tres dedos al rubio.

- Siete. – dijo Link mirando las manos.

- Esta ebrio. – pensó el soldado.

Otros tres soldados se acercaron y dos de ellos se llevaron a Link en los hombros, después de un rato llegaron hasta dónde estaban sus caballos. El joven general se monto en su caballo.

- ¿En donde esta la cabeza? – dijo Link un poco borracho.

- Señor, se sentó al revés. – dijo uno de los soldados al ver que el ojiazul se sentó del lado contrario a la cabeza del animal.

Para mejor seguridad decidieron descansar un poco mas al menos hasta que a su líder se le pasara lo borracho y poder ir a buscar la ultima piedra espiritual.

**Hola a todos, lamento enormemente la demora con este capitulo pero con la universidad y el trabajo apenas tengo tiempo libre, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que por favor ¡No me maten!, tratare de no demorar mucho con el próximo capitulo.**

**Quiero agradecer a Cris-sweetnavi, a Dialirvi, a Shamaniaco, a Lilith, lady Zelda, a Crystalia, a Iruka Aoi, Zallvie, Icecliber (Tratare de incluir a Sheik) y a sofilu, muchas gracias por haber dejado revies en el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi el cual espero poder hacerlo pronto.**


	15. Capitulo 14 La piedra espiritual azul

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 14. La piedra espiritual azul.**

Había amanecido y el poderoso escuadrón del ejercito Gerudo descansaba al lado de un pequeño lago mientras su general tomaba un poco de agua para calmar la sed que tenia, igualmente tenia un mareo y un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que parecía querer destrozarle el cráneo en tantos pedazos como fuese posible.

- Señor, será mejor que busquemos la piedra mañana, es mejor esperar a que se sienta bien. – dijo uno de los soldados.

- No se preocupen, yo estoy perfectamente bien, solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza, dentro de un rato estaré mejor, debemos encontrar la ultima piedra pero ya. – dijo Link levantándose y acercándose al grupo.

Después de comer algo el grupo parte rumbo hacia el dominio Zora, luego de un par de horas de viaje llegan hasta la entrada de una cueva detrás de la cual los esperaba su objetivo.

- Escúchenme bien, al parecer las bestias que el emperador Ganondorf no distinguen entre un aliado y los demás, tengan cuidado y estén alertas, estos seres no nos van a recibir de buena gana, tomemos la piedra y terminemos con esto. – dijo Link y sus soldados asintieron con la cabeza.

El grupo bajo de sus caballos y entraron en la cueva, mientras caminaban el suelo se sentía mas húmedo, al llegar al final del túnel vieron una gran cámara de piedra en donde había una enorme cascada y varias cuevas mas pequeñas pero no se veía ningún ser viviente.

- Estén alertas. – dijo Link y sus hombres comenzaron a mirar detenidamente cada parte del lugar.

Avanzaron con mucho cuidado revisando cada cueva y finalmente fueron hasta la parte mas alta, por un camino un poco resbaladizo en donde casi caen varis veces llegaron hasta un camino en donde había una gran cantidad de agua, mas o menos les llegaba hasta las rodillas, siguieron por allí y vieron la salida, al salir se asombraron al ver lo que parecía ser un mar rodeado por una formación rocosa, a lo lejos se veía una cueva y para llegar a ella había que pasar por una serie de islas pequeñas, Link toco el agua y noto que esta estaba helada.

- Si nos caemos en el agua como mínimo nos resfriamos. – dijo Link mirando hacia la cueva.

En ese momento vio algo que se movía en el fondo del mar.

- ¿Qué fue esa cosa? – dijo Link mirando al fondo.

- ¿Pasa algo señor? – dijo uno de los soldados.

- Ahí algo allá abajo. – dijo Link muy serio y comenzaron a mirar hacia el agua para ver algo.

- Se acerca muy rápido. – dijo uno de ellos al ver una masa oscura acercándose a ellos rápidamente.

- Entren. – dijo Link y todos ellos entraron en la cueva lo mas rápido que pudieron.

Un gran estallido de agua dejo ver a una especie de serpiente de ocho cabezas saliendo del agua y entrando a la cueva, el extraño animal tenía en el cuerpo cuatro patas y se acercaba amenazante al grupo.

- Disparen. – dijo Link y varios de sus hombres comenzaron a lanzarles flechas al enorme animal.

A pesar de la cantidad de flechas ninguna pudo herir al animal ya que resbalaban por su piel y no le hacían daño, Link saco sus dos nuevas espadas y se lanzo contra la monstruosa serpiente, esta trato de morderlo con una de sus cabezas pero el rubio salto y tomando impulso en una de las paredes se impulso hacia otro lado girando en el aire y decapitando uno de las cabezas del enorme ofidio.

El extraño animal se contorsiono por el dolor y se acerco aun mas rápido a Link moviendo sus cabezas como látigos que el ojiazul esquivaba dando volteretas hacia atrás, finalmente llegaron hasta la punta de la cascada mientras los soldados del general Gerudo esperaban ordenes para actuar, el rubio solo se puso en posición de combate y espero que el enorme animal se acercara a el, este lo hizo y Link dando un espectáculo de su velocidad corrió y girando en el suelo corto una pierna del animal desde el comienzo.

Dada la velocidad que el animal llevaba perdió el control y cayo por la cascada impactando contra las rocas del fondo, el rubio la miro para comprobar que la serpiente estaba muerta y afirmativamente en gigantesco animal había fallecido por el golpe.

- ¿De donde sacan a esas cosas? – pensó Link mirando el cadáver del gigantesco ofidio.

En ese momento escucho un ruido e inmediatamente volteo a ver que pasaba y vio a una criatura con la piel azulada y de apariencia acuática.

- Una Zora. – dijo Link al ver al ser frente a el.

- ¿Los ha visto antes? – dijo uno de los soldados.

- No personalmente, más bien los he visto en libros. – dijo Link mirando a la Zora que se acercaba a ellos lentamente.

- ¿Quién de ustedes fue quien venció a esa criatura? – dijo la Zora acercándose a ellos.

- Fui yo, mi nombre es Link y ¿usted es? – dijo Link mirando a la chica.

- Ruto, mi nombre es Ruto, la reina de los Zoras, muchas gracias por salvarnos de ese ser. – dijo Ruto muy agradecida.

- Si, bueno, en realidad nosotros, bueno, más bien, uno de mis compañeros fue quien creo a esa cosa, quería corregir ese error. – dijo Link un poco apenado.

- ¿Por qué?, esa cosa casi mata a varios de míos. – dijo Ruto muy indignada.

- Bueno, yo soy Link Delacroix, un general bajo el servicio del emperador Ganondorf, uno de mis compañeros generales es un poco serio y prefiere hacerlo todo por la fuerza, yo por otro lado prefiero negociar, mi señor quiere la piedra espiritual que ustedes poseen, le pido que por favor me la entregue. – dijo Link lo mas amable que pudo.

- ¿Para que la quiere? – dijo Ruto mirando al rubio.

- No lo se, solo se que la desea. – dijo Link mirando a la joven.

- ¿Qué pasa si nos negamos a entregarla? – dijo Ruto muy seria.

- Entonces me veré obligado a usar la fuerza y eso es algo que preferiría no hacer si fuese posible. – dijo Link un poco serio.

- De acuerdo, pero a cambio de una cosa. – dijo Ruto un poco seria.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Link mirando intrigado a la joven acuática.

- Que no le hagan daño a alguien de los míos. – dijo Ruto mirando al joven.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Link seriamente.

- Toma. – dijo Ruto juntando sus manos y en ellas fue apareciendo un cristal azul con partes doradas.

El tomo la joya y la guardo con las demás, y se dispuso a marcharse, sus soldados los siguieron y salieron de la cueva, montaron sus caballos y cabalgaron hacia el castillo, a las pocas horas ya habían llegado y Link se dirigía hacia la sala del trono con la mochila en donde estaban guardados las piedras, entro en el salón y allí estaba Ganondorf y en fondo se podía ver a la princesa Zelda y al ex rey de Hyrule mirando con atención al joven.

- Majestad, como lo ordeno, aquí están las piedras espirituales de Hyrule. – dijo Link arrodillándose y elevando los brazos en donde estaba el bolso con las piedras.

- Excelente, sígueme. – dijo Ganondorf al tiempo que unos guardias aparecían.

Todo el grupo salió del castillo encabezado por Link y Ganondorf, mas atrás iban Zelda y su padre junto a los guardias que los vigilaban. Llegaron hasta un edificio con apariencia de templo y entraron en el, allí había una gran sala en donde había una pared en donde estaba el símbolo de la trifuerza y enfrente de esta pared un altar con una escritura muy antigua.

- Coloca las tres piedras sobre el altar en orden. – dijo Ganondorf y el joven de cabellos rubios lo hizo.

En ese momento el rey Gerudo saco la ocarina del tiempo y una pequeña nota.

- Link, ¿sabes tocar esta cosa? – dijo Ganondorf mirando al rubio.

- Mi padre me enseño a tocarla de niño pero hace años que no lo hago. – dijo Link mirando a su señor.

- Intenta tocar esta canción lo mejor que puedas. – dijo Ganondorf muy serio.

El joven tomo la ocarina y comenzó a tocar la canción que veía en el papel, al poco terminar la pared se movió mostrando una recamara secreta detrás de esta, en el fondo se veía una espada clavada en un altar.

El rey se acerco a esta y la toco pero en cuanto lo hizo salió disparado contra una pared, Link inmediatamente se le acerco para ver como se encontraba.

- ¿Se encuentra bien su excelencia? – dijo Link un poco preocupado.

- Si, tranquilo eso no fue nada, ni modo, parece que no puedo tocar esa espada. – dijo Ganondorf un poco decepcionado.

- Claro que no puedes tocarla, solo alguien de corazón puro puede tocar esa arma. – dijo Zelda molesta.

- Bueno, no importa. – dijo Ganondorf parándose frente a la espada.

El pelirrojo comenzó recitar una especie de hechizo y la trifuerza comenzó a aparecer frente a el, el estiro la mano hasta alcanzar uno de los triángulos y una luz cegadora se esparció por todo el lugar, Link trataba de encontrar al rey Gerudo y su mano toco la empuñadura de la espada en el altar y la luz se fue, nadie podía ver nada a excepción de Zelda que había mantenido los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos vio al ojiazul tocando la espada.

Este no se dio cuenta ya que al desaparecer la luz corrió hasta su rey sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Algo que nadie se dio cuenta fue que a Zelda y a Link que usaban guantes tenía la misma marca que el rey Gerudo mirada fascinado en su mano.

- ¿Majestad le pasa algo? – dijo Link un poco preocupado al ver como el Gerudo mirada atento su mano.

- Nada, solo tengo lo que deseo. – dijo Ganondorf para luego mirar al rubio. – Es hora de que tengas lo que mereces. – dijo Sonriendo.

Esa misma día un mensajero salió a toda velocidad de Hyrule rumbo a una prisión de unos de los países al servicio del rey Gerudo, el mensajero llevaba una carta ordenado la inmediatamente liberación del padre de Link.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, de aquí en adelante va a empezar el ZeLink así que sean pacientes, quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	16. Capitulo 15 Decisiones inesperadas

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 15. Decisiones inesperadas.**

La mañana aparecía en el majestuoso reino antes conocido como Hyrule y ahora una parte mas de tierra añadida por la fuerza al gran imperio Gerudo, el joven general de este reino despertaba y a diferencia de las veces anteriores lo hacia con una gran sonrisa, la razón, todas las metas que se había propuestos habían sido cumplidas.

Su ciudad natal era libre y ahora que su padre iba a ser liberado ya no tenia más nada que hacer, ahora que la guerra había terminado podría regresar a su hogar con su familia y vivir con ellos y crearse una nueva y tranquila vida.

Se baño y se puso su uniforme, salió al comedor en donde vio a su rey y en una mesa aparte y algo alejada vio al ex rey de Hyrule y a su hija que lo miraba molesta.

- Esa chica me odia. – pensó Link divertido.

- Buenos días Link. – dijo Ganondorf mirando a su mejor general.

- Buenos días su majestad, espero que haya dormido bien. – dijo Link sonriendo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Bastante. – dijo Ganondorf muy satisfecho.

- Su majestad, hay una pregunta que quise hacerle desde ayer. – dijo Link un poco nervioso.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Ganondorf mirando al rubio.

- Pues, los tres monstruos que creo y mando a esas zonas me atacaron e intentaron matarme, ¿puedo saber por que? – dijo Link mirando un poco atento a su rey.

Este se mantuvo en silencio un rato y luego estallo en risa llamando la atención de los presentes.

- Esas bestias no las cree yo, fue este Firass Craven, el me las dio y fue el quien les dio las ordenes, tal parece que te quiere muerto, no me sorprende, seguro te ve como un peligro para el. – dijo Ganondorf riéndose.

- Me alegra oír eso, creí que había hecho algo malo. – dijo Link mas tranquilo.

- Tú no has hecho nada malo, tranquilo. – dijo Ganondorf tomando un poco de vino.

- Señor, quería preguntarle algo mas, ¿Cuándo podre regresar a la ciudad de Draga? – dijo Link mirando atento a su rey.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Ganondorf un poco serio.

- Bueno, la guerra ya termino y yo creo que mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria así que le quería preguntar si podía regresar a mi hogar con mi familia. – dijo Link un poco serio y esperando atento la respuesta de su rey.

- Bueno sobre eso quería hablarte, veras estuve pensando en que ya que conquistamos Hyrule puedo seguir conquistando otros reinos y así expandir aun más el imperio Gerudo. – dijo Ganondorf un poco serio.

- Pero su majestad, usted había dicho que una vez que Hyrule cayera ya no habría mas guerra. – dijo Link un poco sorprendido.

- Bueno, pero ya que llegamos hasta aquí podemos ir mas lejos ¿no te parece? – dijo Ganondorf un poco serio.



- Lo que usted ordene su majestad. – dijo Link manteniendo una reverencia.

- Además tengo un trabajo especial para ti, quiero dejar a alguien de mi confianza a cargo de Hyrule mientras yo y mis demás generales vamos por otros reinos y ya que no nadie mejor capacitado que tu para la tarea que tengo en mente quiero dejarte a ti encargado de todos los asuntos referentes con Hyrule. – dijo Ganondorf mirando al rubio.

- ¿Yo? – dijo Link muy sorprendido.

- Claro, tus ideas son muy buenas y estoy seguro que harás un gran trabajo, además que dada la ubicación de este reino estarías listo en cuestión de días si necesito tu ayuda contra algún reino enemigo, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Quieres encargarte de este reino?, recuerda que este honor no se lo daría a cualquiera. – dijo Ganondorf un poco serio.

- Claro que acepto su majestad. – dijo Link mirando a su rey.

- Excelente, cuando tu padre y tu familia vengan hacia realizaremos la boda. – dijo Ganondorf sonriendo.

- ¿Boda? – dijo Link confundido.

- Pues claro, se me ocurrió que para que tu tengas autoridad con la gente de este reino tienes que cazarte con alguien de aquí y quien mejor que la princesa Zelda. – dijo Ganondorf sonriendo.

En ese momento el rubio de ojos azules sintió un aura maligna atrás de el y al voltear vio a la joven princesa mirándolo con una furia y un deseo asesino casi palpable en sus ojos, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y miro algo asustado a su rey.

- ¿Es necesario lo de la boda? – dijo Link un poco temeroso.



- Claro que si, ¿Por qué?, ¿Tienes un problema con eso? – dijo Ganondorf mirando atento al rubio.

- No, ninguno, solo preguntaba. – dijo Link sonriendo falsamente.

- Esta mujer va a matarme. – pensó Link tratando de ignorar la sed de sangre que sentía en la princesa de cabellos dorados.

- Bueno, ya mismo voy a enviarle un mensaje a tu madre para que venga al reino una vez que tu padre sea libre, nos vemos mas tarde, voy a revisar en los mapas cual reino conquistaremos ahora. – dijo Ganondorf mientras salía caminando de la habitación.

El rey Gerudo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras salir mientras el rubio se rascaba la cabeza de forma nerviosa, nuevamente sintió el instinto asesino de la chica que lo miraba con furia contenida.

- Adiós. – dijo Link mientras el también salía por la puerta lo mas rápido que podía.

El joven una vez que estaba fuera de la habitación suspiro y luego miro hacia la puerta.

- Esa chica es linda pero me da miedo. – pensó Link un poco asustado. – Va a matarme en la primera oportunidad que tenga. – pensó nuevamente tragando un poco de saliva.

Mientras el joven caminaba por los pasillos del castillo dentro de la habitación en donde estaba la mujer y su padre este la miraba con seriedad mientras ella apretaba los puños en señal de impotencia.

- No puedo creer que tengo que casarme con ese infeliz. – dijo Zelda furiosa.

- Podría ser peor. – dijo Lionel muy serio y un poco molestó.



- ¿Cómo? – dijo Zelda mirando un poco molesta a su padre.

- Yo tampoco quiero que te cases a la fuerza pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista ese chico al menos tiene honor, tiene palabra y eso es algo que respeto aunque sirva a ese demonio. – dijo Lionel un poco molesto.

- Lo se pero yo no quiero casarme. – dijo Zelda un poco triste.

- Yo tampoco quiero que eso pase pero no tenemos opción, perdimos la guerra y debemos obedecer, no hay opción. – dijo Lionel sintiéndose impotente.

- Ya lo se. – dijo Zelda cerrando los ojos y pensando en su futuro esposo.

- Ese chico toco la espada sagrada, hay algo muy extraño en el. – pensó Zelda un poco seria.

Los días pasaron y casi dos semanas después del día en que Ganondorf le dio la noticia del matricidio digo matrimonio a Link una caravana de la cuidad de Draga se dirigía hacia el castillo, Ganondorf y sus generales incluyendo al rubio de ojos azules estaban en la sala del trono discutiendo la estrategia a seguir contra los demás reinos.

La puerta se abrió y un soldado entro corriendo en la habitación.

- Señor, el grupo de la cuidad de Draga acaba de llegar. – dijo el soldado un poco agitado.

Sin siquiera pensarlo Link salió corriendo mientras todos lo miraban pero Ganondorf dio por terminada la reunión y fue a recibir al grupo, el joven de ojos azules corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llego a las puertas del castillo en donde un carruaje escoltado por varios guardias se detenía.

Link se detuvo muy agitado y miraba con ansias como las puertas del carruaje se abrían para dejar salir a sus pasajeros.

**Hola a todos y gracias por leer esta historia, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, tratare de continuar lo mas pronto que pueda con el fic pero les pido un poco de paciencia.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerlas ya que son bienvenidas.**


	17. Capitulo 16 Reunión Familiar

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 16. Reunión Familiar.**

El joven general del ejercito Gerudo miraba atento el carruaje y como las puertas de este se abrían dejando salir a un hombre de aspecto algo deplorable, un poco flaco y algo pálido debido a su estancia en prisión, su ropa estaba bien y a pesar de que estaba limpio y elegante se notaba perfectamente que su época encerrado no fue placentera.

- Padre. – dijo Link emocionado al ver al hombre que mas admiraba frente a el y libre.

- Hola hijo. – dijo Shion al ver a su hijo el cual ahora mismo el hombre mas popular y famoso en el imperio Gerudo.

- ¡Link! – dijo una mujer de cabellos rozados bajando del carruaje y corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo.

- Mamá. – dijo Link abrazando a la mujer que luego del abrazo le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

- Eso es por irte sin avisar. – dijo la mujer de cabellos rozados abrazando nuevamente al ojiazul.

- Vamos Mildred, no lo lastimes, mira que ahora es muy importante. – dijo Shion sonriendo al ver la escena.

- Tío. – dijeron tres voces infantiles que se acercaban velozmente al joven general.

- Los demonios. – pensó Link alarmado mientras empujaba su madre salvándola del peligro al tiempo que dos niños y una niña se lanzaban contra el.

Uno de los niños salto a uno de los hombros del rubio empujándolo hacia atrás al tiempo que se quedaba colgado, el otro fue directo al otro brazo haciendo que el joven general casi perdiera el equilibrio y finalmente la niña que se lanzo contra su pecho sacándole un poco de aire y logrando que los cuatro cayeran al suelo.

- Mi espalda. – dijo Link adolorido mientras estaba inmovilizado por los tres pequeños.

- Tío, ¿Estas bien? – dijo uno de los niños el cual parecía el menor de los dos varones.

- ¿Acaso intentan matarme? – dijo Link tosiendo un poco por el golpe y la falta de aire.

- Es que estamos muy contentos de verte. – dijo la niña sonriendo al verle la cara al rubio.

- Si, es verdad, todos en la ciudad están muy contentos con lo que has hecho, todo el mundo habla de ti. – dijo el otro niño el cual parecía el mayor y estaba muy emocionado.

- Si, pero esa no es razón para que se me lancen así. – pensó Link con la espalda adolorida.

- Ya bájense de su tío, no ven que no puede respirar. – dijo una mujer de cabello rojo acercándose a los niños.

- Si mamá. – dijeron los tres pequeños al tiempo y se levantaron del rubio.

- Te encuentras bien hermano. – dijo la pelirroja mirando como el ojiazul se levantaba.

- Tranquila Shana, estoy bien, solo fue que me tomaron desprevenido. – dijo Link con la mano en la espalda.

- Me alegro. – dijo Shana sonriendo para luego mirar el castillo. – Así que este es el famoso castillo de Hyrule, es muy grande y bonito. – dijo maravillada al ver la gran estructura.

- No puedo creer que después de 20 años de guerra tú la acabas en tan poco tiempo, no cabe duda que crié a un gran general. – dijo Shion mirando con orgullo a su hijo.

- Todo fue gracias a tus enseñanzas padre. – dijo Link un poco apenado.

- Bueno, ahora tú tienes que explicarme algo. – dijo Mildred mirando al ojiazul.

- ¿Qué cosa madre? – dijo Link un poco desconcertado.

- Bueno, en donde esta mi futura nuera. – dijo Mildred emocionada.

- Mamá, acaso el rey no te dijo que solo es un matrimonio de mentira, solo es por apariencia para que el pueblo se mantenga calmado, entre ella y yo no va a pasar nada. – dijo Link mirando seriamente a la mujer de cabellos rozados.

- Es posible hermanito, pero de todos modos es la única forma de saber con quien estas saliendo ya que tú cambias de chica como de ropa. – dijo Shana mirando con picardía al rubio.

- Eso no es verdad. – dijo Link un poco sonrojado.

- Que no, si no me equivoco en el pueblo casi todas tuvieron algo contigo al menos una vez. – dijo Shana sonriendo con malicia.

- Si, le sacaste eso a tu padre pero el se compuso cuando nos casamos, después no tubo ninguna aventura con otra mujer. – dijo Mildred orgullosa.

- Eso es por que todas te tenían miedo, que tiempos aquellos. – pensó Shion riéndose un poco.

- Mas te vale serle fiel a tu futura esposa entendiste, el matrimonio es sagrado. – dijo Shana mirando seriamente al joven.

- Genial, no voy a volver a estar con otra mujer nunca mas, menos mal tuve algo con Malon, buena forma de terminar con mi vida de soltero. – pensó Link algo triste.

- Shion Delacroix, es bueno verte. – dijo Ganondorf saliendo del castillo.

- Su majestad. – dijo Shion haciendo una reverencia seguido por el resto de su familia.

- Me alegra ver que estas bien, déjame felicitarte por tu hijo, es el mejor general que ha estado a mi servicio. – dijo Ganondorf muy contento.

- Me halaga su majestad pero fue el quien aprendió todo solo, yo apenas le enseñe a luchar, fue el quien siempre estaba leyendo sobre batallas y estrategias militares, el mismo se convirtió en líder. – dijo Shion muy contento.

- Y que lo digas, gracias a el ahora estamos aquí. – dijo Ganondorf sonriendo.

- Me esta dando mas crédito del que merezco, todo el trabajo lo hicieron mis soldados, ellos lucharon valientemente bajo mi mando y gracias al sacrificio de muchos ganamos. – dijo Link un poco apenado.

- También es humilde, se nota que lo criaste bien, vamos, pasen adentro y comamos algo, debemos festejar que eres libre y realizar la boda cuando antes. – dijo Ganondorf muy animado.

- Si, y yo quiero conocer a mi nuera. – dijo Mildred contenta.

- ¿Qué acaso soy el único que se preocupa por esa boda?, con el odio que me tiene esa chica es capas que me mata en cualquier momento, es culpa de mi madre al decirme que un hombre no puede lastimar a una mujer, pero ¿Qué pasa si el ella quien quiere lastimarme?, ¿Qué se hace en se momento?, ¿Me defiendo o salgo corriendo?, ni modo, tendré que averiguarlo luego. – pensó Link un poco consternado.

- Veo que al fin te atraparon. – dijo un hombre de cabello negro corto detrás de el.

- Hola Dart. – dijo Link mirando al pelinegro.

- Vamos, no pongas esa cara, ya veras como te gustara la vida de casado. – dijo Dart sonriendo.

- Al menos tu estas casado con alguien que te quiere, a mi me toca casarme con una chica que me odia de por si. – dijo Link sin mucho animo.

- Tu hermana a veces es un dolor de cabeza, ella me quiere matar cuando llego tarde. – dijo Dart riéndose.

- No compares, la chica de este reino me odia, es mas ni me conoce pues nunca hemos hablado, el resto de mi vida voy a estar casado con una mujer que me odia a muerte. – dijo Link un poco deprimido.

- No se de que te preocupas, si te las tiras de conquistador a lo mejor puede que te la pases bien. – dijo Dart riéndose con fuerza.

- Lo dudo mucho. – dijo Link caminando al castillo.

- Oye espérame. – dijo Dart corriendo detrás de el.

Ya adentro Link vio a los pequeños niños corriendo por toda la sala ante la atenta mirada del ex rey de Hyrule Lionel y de la princesa Zelda y de Impa su protectora.

- Vidia, Dante, Irvine, quédense quietos. – dijo Shana mirando a los pequeños.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos juntos es hora de que discutamos varios puntos importantes. – dijo Ganondorf mirando a todos los presentes.

Uno a uno fueron tomando asiento menos Impa, Zelda y su padre que se mantenían algo alejados del grupo.

- Bueno, para empezar ya que fue Link quien reconquisto la cuidad de Draga he decidido que tu Shion. – dijo Ganondorf mirando al hombre de cabellos violáceos. – Te encargues de su cuidado como antes, Link se encargara del reino de Hyrule y estará listo para cuando lo necesite, así que lo mas recomendable que podemos hacer por el momento es realizar la boda lo mas pronto posible para evitar problemas. – dijo sonriendo.

- Tengo opción. – dijo Zelda de forma sarcástica.

- Vaya que es linda, hijo, tu prometida es muy linda. – dijo Mildred mirando a la rubia.

- Esto va a estar muy complicado. – dijo Link en un susurro rascándose la cabeza.

- Como ese infeliz se atreva a tocarme lo mato. – pensó Zelda mirando con furia al joven quien sintió los deseos asesinos de la rubia.

- Genial, se acabo mi vida tranquila, esto se ve a poner feo. – pensó Link muy triste.

- Bien, la boda se llevara a cabo en dos semanas, ¿Alguien tiene algún inconveniente? – dijo Ganondorf mirándolos a todos.

Zelda tenía ganas de alzar la mano pero sabía que no serviría de nada así que desistió y el joven de cabellos rubio sabía que no podía negarse así que no hizo nada.

- Muy bien, que comiencen los preparativos. – dijo Ganondorf muy animado.

- Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. – pensó Link deprimido.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les guste, tratare de no demorar mucho con el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces.**


	18. Capitulo 17: Convivencia forzada

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 17: Convivencia forzada.**

El joven de cabellos dorados los cuales con la luz de la luna adquirían un tono plateado miraba con sus profundos ojos azules el cielo nocturno mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una ocarina de color azul con el símbolo de la familia real de Hyrule grabada en ella.

Llevo hasta su boca el instrumento musical y comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta y muy triste, mientras la tocaba su mente le hacia ver imágenes de su pasado, de su vida como campesino mientras esperaba que su padre regresara de alguna misión, los momentos que vivió con su mejor amiga a la cual recordaba intensamente en las noches de luna llena como la que había esa noche.

Un pequeño y ligero sonido que escucho llamo su atención e hizo que dejara de tocar el instrumento musical y que lo guardara, todo el entrenamiento como soldado había agudizado tanto su oído que escucho perfectamente como alguien se le acercaba a pesar del sonido de la música.

- Sal de ahí y muéstrate. – dijo Link colocando las manos en las empuñaduras de sus espadas gemelas mientras se levantaba y miraba a unas sombras en los árboles.

De las sombras apareció la figura de una persona cubierta por un inusual traje que lo cubría casi por completo, este persona tenia un traje en donde los brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos por una tela que se ajustaba al cuerpo de color negra y azul, su torso y cabeza estaban cubiertas con una túnica en donde estaba la marca de un ojo en el pecho y la única parte de su rostro que no estaba tapada eran sus ojos y unos mechones de cabellos dorados que los cubrían parcialmente.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Link al ver al misterioso personaje frente a el.

El misterioso recién llegado saco una daga y la lanzo a una velocidad abrumadora contra el general Gerudo quien apenas tubo tiempo de esquivar el ataque moviéndose a un lado, Link rápidamente saco sus espadas mientras su atacante sacaba una cuya hoja era larga y delgada y se colocaba en una posición de ataque que jamás había visto.

La espada apuntaba al suelo ya que el brazo que la sostenía estaba curvado hacia abajo mientras la otra mano estaba extendida hacia el Rubio de ojos azules, las piernas de encapuchado estaban ligeramente flexionadas por lo que en cualquier momento comenzaría el ataque.

- No se quien seas pero acabare contigo. – dijo Link colocándose en posición con ambas manos empuñando fuertemente sus armas.

- Esto es verdaderamente extraño, ¿Quién es este sujeto? y ¿por que nos siento a los guardias que vigilaban esta zona?, ¿Los habrá matado antes de venir por mi?, sea como sea es mejor que no me distraiga, algo en el no me gusta. – pensó Link mirando fijamente a su contendiente.

Sin siquiera dudarlo el enmascarado se lanzo contra el general del imperio Gerudo que detuvo el lance de su espada con las suyas pero el atacante nocturno haciendo una maniobra dio una patada en una de las piernas haciendo que Link perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en el suelo, el general Gerudo apenas tubo tiempo de eludir un letal ataque del arma de su oponente que se clavo en el suelo a pocos milímetros de su rostro, usando sus piernas como catapulta se levanto del suelo y giro con ambas armas a modo de hélice logrando que el enmascarado retrocediera mientras el rubio comenzaba a contraatacar de forma implacable.

El ninja dio un salto hacia atrás mientras sacaba un látigo y comenzaba a atacar al joven después de perder su espada gracias a uno de los ataques del rubio ojiazul, el arma se enrollo en una de las espadas del joven de cabellos dorados quien de una maniobra con su arma logro zafarla del agarre, el enmascarado hizo un movimiento con la mano y el látigo comenzó a brillar.

- ¿Qué demonios? – pensó Link al ver el brillo en el arma.

El ninja ataco con el látigo que a gran velocidad se dirigió contra el Gerudo que apenas esquivo el letal golpe en el cuerpo pero lo recibió en una de sus espadas la cual salio disparada algo lejos.

- Este ataque es casi igual al que uso el emperador Ganondorf, ¿esto será magia?, definitivamente tengo que aprender a hacer eso. – pensó Link mientras miraba de forma intensa a su rival. – Si no lo acabo rápido puede matarme. – pensó seriamente mientras buscaba una forma de atacar.

El Gerudo corrió hasta su arma siendo seguido por el ninja que lo siguió velozmente, el joven general tomo una piedra mientras giraba en el suelo por su arma, giro rápidamente cuando estaba cerca de su arma y lanzo la piedra contra su atacante que la esquivo dando un pequeño salto pero al caer recibió una patada muy fuerte en la barbilla por parte del rubio.

El enmascarado cayo algo lejos por el golpe y muy aturdido y al intentar levantarse las armas del joven general se clavaron en el suelo justo alrededor de su cuello en forma de "X" mientras el rubio estaba a su lado arrodillado en el suelo con una de sus piernas y con la otra en su pecho sofocándolo e impidiendo que se levantara.

- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué me atacas? – dijo Link muy serio y mirando fijamente a los ojos azules del ninja.

- Que extraño, me parece familiar. – pensó Link mirando fijamente al enmascarado que se negaba a hablar y parecía pensar en la forma de atacar.

Al perder la paciencia llevo la mano hasta la tela que cubría el rostro de su atacante y la quito quedando sorprendido al ver a la joven princesa debajo de la mascara.

- ¡¿Tu?! Sabía que esto iba a pasar pero no así. – dijo Link muy sorprendido por la habilidad en lucha de la joven mujer.

- Eres mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿que esperas?, ¡mátame! – dijo Zelda de forma retadora y mirando con furia al joven.

- ¿Acaso estas loca o que?, yo no puedo matarte, estas viva para asegurar la paz con tu pueblo si tu mueres habría problemas. – dijo Link mirando seriamente a la rubia.

- Como si te importara mi pueblo. – dijo Zelda furiosa.

- En eso tienes razón, no me interesan los de este reino pero no quiero tener más problemas de los necesarios, suficiente tengo con tener que casarme contigo y quedarme aquí en vez de estar en mi hogar con mi familia. – dijo Link levantándose y guardando las armas.

- ¿Acaso dices que casarte conmigo es desagradable? – dijo Zelda indignada por el insulto.

- Bueno, pues a mi ese compromiso me emociona tanto como a ti pero no puedo hacer nada y tu tampoco deberías hacer algo, si me hubieras matado el rey Ganondorf escogería otro para que cuide este reino y lo mas probable es que sea un viejo. – dijo Link sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Si es tan desagradable para ti por que no rechazas ese ofrecimiento. – dijo Zelda cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente al rubio.

- ¡Estas loca!, si un rey le ofrece tal honor a un soldado como yo rechazarlo seria un insulto, el que me considere para el puesto es un honor que es imposible de rechazar por mas desagradable que sea. – dijo Link un poco serio y cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Como te atreves! – dijo Zelda furiosa pero se quedo callada al ver al joven mirándola fijamente.

- Puedo saber que ganabas atacándome así. – dijo Link con una seriedad que la rubia jamás había visto.

- General Delacroix. – dijo la voz de un hombre seguido por varias pisadas que venían de un pasillo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo el rubio se quito la capa y cubrió a la joven y luego la abrazo quedando sus rostros casi pegados logrando que ella se sonrojara mientras los soldados llegaban.

- Siento, siento molestarlo señor, pero. – dijo el soldado algo apenado por la forma en que estaban los dos rubios.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Link medio separándose de la joven aunque aun manteniéndola abrazada por lo que esta estaba completamente paralizada y sonrojada.

- En, encontramos a varios soldados amordazados, amarrados e inconcientes, uno de ellos dijo que un sujeto extraño los ataco. – dijo el soldado mirando al rubio.

- Dupliquen la guardia, mientras yo llevare a la princesa a su habitación. – dijo Link tomando la mano de la joven mientras entraban al castillo.

- ¿Por?, ¿Por qué? – dijo Zelda un poco apenada.

- Ya te dije que no quiero problemas, tu y yo tenemos que casarnos así que creo que lo mejor es llevarnos bien para que no haya problemas, no te preocupes que no me voy a sobrepasar contigo, yo no le hago nada a las mujeres a la fuerza así que quédate tranquila que no intentare nada contigo, así que ¿Qué me dices?, ¿nos llevamos bien o que? – dijo Link sonriendo.

- De, de acuerdo. – dijo Zelda un poco apenada.

- Bien, allí esta tu habitación, mejor descansa que ya es tarde yo iré a ayudar a buscar al "intruso" para que nadie sospeche. – dijo Link riéndose un poco.

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza y entonces se dio cuenta que el le estaba tomando la mano cosa que no se había dado cuenta lo que causo que se sonrojara aun mas.

- Por cierto, ¿me enseñas eso que hiciste?, lo de usar magia. – dijo Link mirando a la joven una vez que estaban enfrente de la habitación de esta.

- Mañana te digo. – dijo Zelda entrando rápidamente a la habitación.

El rubio miro a la puerta un poco desconcertado por la actitud de la joven y luego siguió caminando a buscar a sus soldados.

- No importa cuanto tiempo pase jamás entenderé a las mujeres, se supone que nos llevaremos bien y se va de esa forma, es confuso. – pensó Link caminado hacia la salida en donde un grupo de soldados con antorchas se organizaban.

Entretanto la joven princesa estaba recostada en la pared mientras sentía como su corazón latía fuera de control.

- ¿Que?, ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Zelda en un suave susurro mientras trataba de calmar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y finalmente el momento de la boda llego, en la gran iglesia estaban muchos invitados entre los cueles destacaban los generales y soldados mas importantes del imperio Gerudo.

La boda se realizo con completa calma en una ceremonia sencilla pero algo lujosa, la nueva pareja de recién casados vestían trajes de la época los cuales eran muy elegantes aunque el rubio se sentía muy incomodo con ese tipo de ropa.

Link miraba a todos los presentes algo incomodo en especial a su madre y hermana que hablaban con Zelda contando cosas de la infancia del general Gerudo, su padre y el rey Ganondorf estaban sentados en una mesa tomando mientras el solo miraba a todos con algo de fastidio.

- Yo quería regresar a mi hogar, bueno, que se le va a hacer. – pensó Link suspirando resignado viendo como el día acababa y daba lugar a la noche.

Finalmente los invitados se fueron y los nuevos esposos fueron hasta su habitación, la joven se sentó en la cama y mantenía los ojos cerrados, podía sentir como el rubio se movía en la habitación, su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido mientras su nervios aumentaban, finalmente sintió un peso en la cama y cerro los ojos con aun mas fuerza mientras su respiración y corazón se aceleraban aun mas.

- Puedes apagar esa vela. – dijo Link con un tono de voz algo cansado.

Ella volteo a verlo y vio como se alejaba de la cama con una almohada y una sabana y se acostaba en un sofá algo grande.

- Te dije que no iba a intentar sobrepasarme contigo, este matrimonio es solo apariencia así que no te preocupes. – dijo Link notando la mirada de confusión de la joven mujer.

Ella lo miro sorprendida pero luego apago la vela y asegurándose que el no la viera se quito el grueso vestido y se tapo con la sabana para dormirse, disimuladamente miro al joven que últimamente despertaba mucha curiosidad en ella, ¿Quién era en realidad?, un soldado despiadado que fue el causante de innumerables muertes de soldado de su reino, el caballero que se mostraba ante ella o el sumiso sirviente del rey Gerudo Ganondorf, muchas caras y al parecer todas reales, era un misterio saber cual era en realidad su verdadero carácter.

**Hola a todos, lamento enormemente la demora con el capitulo pero estuve realmente ocupado, espero que este capitulo les guste y tratare de no demorar mucho con el próximo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces y que tengan un buen día.**


	19. Capitulo 18: Nuevos sentimientos

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ. **

**Capitulo 18: Nuevos sentimientos.**

Han pasado varias semanas desde que el rubio general del imperio Gerudo y la princesa del reino de Hyrule se casaron, la familia del ojiazul se quedo un tiempo en el castillo y se d isponían a regresar a la ciudad de Draga en pocos días, durante ese tiempo pasaron varias cosas, la primera fue la destitución de los nobles del reino.

A estos se les quitaron los títulos, tierras, tesoros y quedaron solamente como simples aldeanos, la segunda fue una indemnización a las familias de los soldados que perdieron la vida en la guerra a fin de mejorar la imagen de los Gerudos, a todos los soldados de Hyrule que participaron en la guerra se les hizo jurar lealtad al imperio Gerudo.

Las recompensas y tesoros así como una porción de tierras para los soldados de altos rangos fueron la paga que Link les dio a todos los soldados Gerudos al finalizar la guerra y el nombramiento como nobles de varios de ellos, la tercera fue que el rey Ganondorf puso su mira en varios reinos mas y continuo con su campaña de conquista dejando el control completo de Hyrule y de los demás territorios bajo su control al rubio ojiazul.

Este creo una organización con gente de su confianza para que se encargaran del control de los territorios los cuales debían entregar un informe detallado a un consejo el cual proponía unas soluciones teniendo la ultima palabra Link quien finalmente decidía que hacer.

Aunque los cambios eran nuevos y el consejo implemento nuevas leyes las cosas parecían ir bien, no había ocurrido ningún incidente después de la transición y algunos negocios como el del rancho Lon Lon comenzaron a mejorar debido a algunas ideas del joven general que aumento el comercio y las exportaciones a otros reinos además de todo el territorio Gerudo.

Firmo algunos pactos con las demás razas para comerciar sus mercancías como los Gorons que participaban en la venta de piedras preciosas y armas, los Kokiris con frutas exóticas de sus bosques y los Zoras con la pesca, las razas recibían ayuda y protección del nuevo reino y tenían derecho a un representante en el consejo.

A pesar del poco tiempo los cambios eran sorprendentes y asombrosamente efectivos, en las calles ya era normal ver a miembros del pueblo Gerudo convivir con los de Hyrule y aunque de vez en cuando habían algunos roces que eran imposibles de evitar dado al arraigado odio entre ambos pueblos estos no pasaban a mayores gracias a los soldados que intervenían antes de que pasara algo peor.

En el castillo había mucho movimiento mientras dos pequeños niños y una niña corrían como locos por todo el edificio con un centenar de sirvientes y soldados persiguiéndoles para atraparlos pero ningún éxito dado la velocidad y astucia de los menores.

Link estaba en una gran habitación con varios libros en una gran repisa mientras estaba sentado en un escritorio revisando algunos papeles que debía firmar, el miro a un lado del escritorio donde estaba una pila de papeles que llegaba casi hasta el techo lo cual era aterrador ya que la habitación media cerca de cinco metros de alto.

- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? – dijo Link en un susurro mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos. – Quizás fue eso. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Miro detenidamente el informe que debía firmar y cuando se disponía a colocar su firma se escucho un gran ruido de vidrio desquebrajándose además de una gran cantidad de gritos y una que otra risa.

- Esos niños son un peligro. – dijo Link ya algo molesto mientras se levantaba del escritorio.

Se acerco a un jarrón mientras sacaba un paquete de allí, salio de la habitación y tomo una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones.

- **¡¡¡CHOCOLATE!!!** – grito Link a lo que vio como tres figuras de pequeño tamaño se dirigían hacia el a una increíble velocidad.

Lanzo el paquete hacia el aire el cual fue tomado antes de caer en el suelo por una de los niños el cual abrió el paquete y se repartió entre sus hermanos el dulce que había dentro, a los pocos segundos un grupo de soldados y de sirvientes aparecieron agotados y sudando a montones mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, al ver los pequeños sentados en el pasto comiendo tranquilamente el dulce se cayeron al suelo completamente cansados.

- Interesante. – pensó Link mirando a los niños y a sus perseguidores.

- Cuantas veces debo decirles que no deben hacer tal escándalo en el castillo. – dijo Link un poco serio.

- Lo sentimos. – dijeron los tres niños al tiempo.

- Bien, ya que tienen tanta energía vamos a practicar un poco con las espadas, recuerden que nuestra familia es de guerreros así que ustedes deben continuar con la tradición. – dijo Link mirando a los pequeños.

Después de unos minutos las cosas habían regresado a la habitual calma de siempre, en el patio principal del castillo estaban Link y sus dos sobrinos mientras la madre cargaba a la niña, el padre de los pequeños también veía junto a los abuelos, Zelda e Impa estaban en la habitación y miraban a la inusual familia.

- No entiendo. – dijo Zelda en un susurro que alcanzo a ser escuchado por su guardiana.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Impa logrando que la rubia la mirara sorprendida al darse cuenta de que la escucharon.

- No, nada. – dijo Zelda algo apenada.

- ¿En serio?, parece que algo le preocupa. – dijo Impa mirando a la princesa.

- Es que el verlo y a su familia no veo ningún parecido, no tienen nada en común al menos el, su hermana si se parece a sus padres incluso los pequeños pero el no. – dijo Zelda mirando fijamente al rubio.

- Pues si, la verdad si que es extraño pero a veces esas cosas pasan, parece que últimamente andas un poco pendiente de lo que el hace. – dijo Impa logrando que la rubia se sonrojara.

- ¿De, de que hablas? – dijo Zelda con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

El menor de los niños cayo al suelo mientras soltaba una espada de madera que tenia empuñada, el otro cayo pocos segundos después a su lado.

- De nuevo, esta vez ataquen más rápido y sean más precisos, anticipen los movimientos de su oponente y acábenlo en cuanto baje la guardia. – dijo Link un poco serio mientras tenia dos espadas de madera en sus manos.

- Recuerdo cuando le decías lo mismo. – dijo Mildred mirando a su esposo.

- Si y lo lamente cuando comenzó a golpearme con esa arma, aprendía rápido. – dijo Shion mirando como los dos niños se miraban entre ellos y se levantaban.

Los dos miraron a su tío con unas sonrisas un poco maliciosas en sus rostros, soltaron sus armas de madera desconcertando un poco al ojiazul mientras se lanzaron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el joven general.

Uno de ellos le dio una patada en la espinilla al rubio mientras el otro se le lanzaba encima, Link apenas pudo recuperar el equilibrio antes de que el segundo también saltara sobre el y para rematar la niña se librero del abrazo de su madre y se lanzo a la espalda del rubio quien sin soportar mas cayo al suelo mientras los tres menores comenzaban a hacerle cosquillas.

Todos en el campo se reían al ver al joven general siendo sometido por los niños mientras inútilmente pedía que se detuvieran, Zelda que estaba mirando la extraña escena dejo escapar una pequeña risita que fue escuchada por su compañero de cabello blanco.

El rostro de la rubia enrojeció por completo y salio de la habitación mientras la Sheikan dejaba escapar una silenciosa carcajada.

El joven general con algo de ayuda de sus familiares fue liberado de la más terrible tortura imaginada mientras trataba de respirar y su rostro volvía a su color normal.

- Te encuentras bien. – dijo Mildred mirando al rubio.

- Si mamá. – dijo Link mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el polvo.

- ¿Donde esta tu esposa? – dijo Mildred mirando a los lados.

- Ni idea. – dijo Link mirando a su madre que le devolvió una mirada que le causo un escalofrío.

- Es tu esposa de la que estamos hablando, ¿Cómo se te ocurre responder "ni idea"? se supone que debes estar pendiente de ella y de que no le falte nada, además quiero un nieto tuyo rápido. – dijo Mildred mirando fijamente al rubio. – Es un milagro que no hayas embarazado a alguna de tus "amiguitas", no quiero un nieto fuera del matrimonio. – dijo un poco seria.

- ¿Sabes bien que el matrimonio entre ella y yo es solo de apariencia verdad? – dijo Link un poco serio.

- Eso no importa, matrimonio es matrimonio, además ustedes son tan lindos que los bebes serán tan tiernos. – dijo Mildred con los ojos soñadores logrando que el rubio retrocediera algo asustado.

- Papá dile algo. – dijo Link al estar cerca de su padre.

- Yo le tengo más miedo a tu madre del que le tienes tú. – dijo Shion mirando hacia otro lado.

- Link, cuando mis padres me dijeron que tenia que casarme con tu padre me moleste, el era un mujeriego famoso, decían que había estado con cada mujer del pueblo, incluyendo a madres e hijas, tenia mis dudas pero con el tiempo le tome cariño y el me fue fiel. – dijo Mildred con un tono de voz que demostraba orgullo.

- Por que con tu carácter todas tenían miedo de acercarse después de que a una casi la matas por decir que tenía lindo el cabello. – dijo Shion en un tono de voz muy bajo y para que solo lo escuchara su hijo.

Ante este comentario los dos se rieron un poco pero al ver como ella los miraba retomaron la seriedad.

- Están casados así que por tu bien mas te vale que te lo tomes en serio, antes de que me vaya quiero ver que ustedes se den al menos un beso quedo claro. – dijo Mildred con un tono de voz tan serio y autoritario que dejo completamente aterrado al rubio.

- Si, si mamá. – dijo Link visiblemente asustado.

- Bien. – dijo Mildred sonriendo tranquilamente.

- ¿Como fue que te casaste con ella? – dijo Link en un susurro mirando a su padre que solo alzo los brazos en señal de resignación.

- No sabes cuantas veces me pregunte lo mismo. – dijo Shion también en voz baja.

- Vamos a comer, ya sabes Link, un beso al menos, si no. – dijo Mildred mirando al rubio que se puso pálido dejando su bronceada piel de un color exageradamente blanco.

El joven general trago en seco mientras asentía tontamente con la cabeza al no encontrar suficiente aire en sus pulmones para responder o alguna frase coherente que pudiese usar en su defensa.

- Esto se esta poniendo feo. – pensó Link un poco asustado.

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora y les agradesco todos los reviews en el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**


	20. Capitulo 19: Una confesión inesperadamen

**LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ.**

**Capitulo 19: Una confesión inesperadamente dolorosa.**

- Debo estar loco o completamente desesperado para hacer esto. – pensó Link rascándose sus rubios cabellos mientras observaba a la distancia una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados sentada en una silla leyendo un libro.

La ex princesa de Hyrule y ahora esposa del segundo al mando del imperio Gerudo leía entretenida un libro de magia, para su desgracia había aceptado enseñarle algo de magia a su "esposo" y tenia que cumplir, pero no quería decir que se lo haría fácil. Este pensamiento produjo un inexplicable escalofrío en el ojiazul que se formo al ver la sonrisa siniestra que adorno el hermoso rostro de la joven.

- ¿Por qué mi madre debe ser así?, ¿Qué no se supone que soy el segundo al mando en el reino?, debería al menos tratarme con algo de respeto, esta chica jamás me besaría y menos a las buenas. – pensó Link con frustración.

Dio un suspiro resignado y toco levemente la pared para hacerle saber a la joven de su presencia, esta lo miro por un instante sin saber muy bien que decir.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – dijo Link en un tono de voz bastante calmado.

La ojiazul de cabellos dorados asintió con la cabeza algo sorprendida por la actitud del Gerudo, no es que el fuera grosero con ella sino que ellos casi nunca hablaban y si lo hacían no era mucho lo que se decían.

- Necesito un favor tuyo. – dijo Link un poco serio y mirando atento a la joven frente a el.

- ¿Un favor? – dijo Zelda sorprendida y sin poder ocultar su consternación y curiosidad.

- Es complicado de explicar pero necesito que nos besemos y que mi madre nos vea. – dijo Link con la mirada en el suelo.

La joven de ojos azules parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar la frase del rubio, después de casi un minuto se levanto de la silla con el rostro completamente rojo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Zelda furiosa.

- Pu, puedo explicarlo. – dijo Link algo nervioso.

- ¡Entonces hazlo! – dijo Zelda muy molesta.

- Mi madre quiere que antes de que regrese a la cuidad de Draga tu y yo nos besemos, es para asegurarse de que las cosas van bien entre nosotros. Eso es lo único que te pido. – dijo Link mirando a la joven.

- ¡Estas loco! – dijo Zelda con el rostro completamente rojo por la furia.

- Por favor, hare lo que quieras pero por favor. – dijo Link en un tono de voz casi de suplica.

La joven de cabellos dorados lo miro y vio un pequeño brillo en el cuello de el, se le acerco casi sin darse cuenta hasta quedar frente a el.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Zelda señalando una cadena que llevaba en el cuello.

El Gerudo miro el lugar donde señalaba la joven y noto que su collar era visible.

- No es nada. – dijo Link mientras lo acomodaba debajo de su camisa de forma que no se viera.

- Yo no diría que es nada, en tu mirada se nota que te importa, ya lo tengo, si me lo das pensare en lo que me pediste. – dijo Zelda sonriendo.

- No. – dijo Link con los ojos cerrados. – Solo estando muerto es que me lo quitaran. – dijo con una convicción y tan serio que la joven sintió que por unos segundos sus mejillas enrojecieron y su corazón se acelero.

- Ya, ya veo. – dijo Zelda un poco nerviosa al principio para luego calmarse un poco.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que ellos lo miro y una pregunta que tenia desde hace tiempo se apodero de su ser.

- Disculpa pero tengo una duda con respecto a tus padres. – dijo Zelda tratando de cambiar el tema.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Link mirando a la joven ya teniendo una idea de lo que esta preguntaría.

- Bueno, tus padres y tu, bueno, ustedes no. – dijo Zelda algo nerviosa y por alguna razón que no entendía era incapaz de preguntar.

- Por que no parezco a ellos. – dijo Link tranquilamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza al verse incapaz de contestar con sus palabras.

- Es sencillo, ellos no son mis padres biológicos, mis padres murieron en un ataque del reino Gerudo a un pueblo de Hyrule cuando yo nací. – dijo Link muy tranquilo.

- Pero tú, entonces tú eres. – dijo Zelda visiblemente sorprendida.

- Si, yo soy Hylian, mis padres eran de este reino. – dijo Link mirando a la joven con una calma que la tenia confundida.

- Pero, ¿Por qué?, si tu eres de este reino ¿por que? – dijo Zelda muy confundida.

- En simple, mira, te contare, mis padres vivían en un pueblo en los alrededores de Hyrule, el pueblo se llamaba Riaza y fue destruido a causa de la guerra, mi padre se llamaba Durak y era un soldado que custodiaba el pueblo, mi madre se llamaba Siela y era costurera, mi padre murió defendiendo el pueblo pero eran tantos que nada pudo hacer aunque lucho valientemente hasta el final, mi madre al verse rodeada trato de escapar conmigo que en ese tiempo era solo un bebe recién nacido, fue herida por una flecha y no pudo llegar muy lejos, antes de que fallecerá vio a un soldado enemigo y al ver que este no tenia malas intenciones le pidió que no me matara, después de eso falleció. – dijo Link mirando a una sorprendida ojiazul.

- Pero, ¿Por qué si tu eres de este reino por que los ayudas?, ¿Por qué les eres leal si mataron a tu familia? – dijo Zelda muy contrariada.

- Veras, la razón de eso es muy sencilla, ese soldado fácilmente me podía haber matado pero no lo hizo, también podría haberme dejado allí tirado esperando que me muriera de hambre pero en lugar de eso me perdono la vida y sepulto a mi madre, busco a unos sobrevivientes y averiguo algunas cosas de mi como el nombre de mis padres y el nombre que estos me iban a dar, me llevo hasta su hogar en donde su esposa que ya tenia una hija me trato como si yo fuera su hijo biológico, fácilmente me podrían haber tenido como su criado o su esclavo lo que seria normal pero no, me trataron como si de verdad fuera uno de sus hijos, jamás me lastimaron ni me regañaron por algo que no mereciera, nunca me ocultaron nada y me dijeron mis verdaderos orígenes cuando me di cuenta que yo no me parecía a ellos, eso fue cuando tenia tres años, por un momento temieron que los odiara pero yo jamás haría eso, les debo todo lo que tengo y lo que soy a ellos, es mas, al enterarme de la verdad y de la cantidad de posibilidades que me podrían haber pasado los respete mucho mas de lo que hacia, nunca he cuestionado alguna de sus ordenes y obedezco todo lo que me piden sin dudar, eso no quiere decir que yo no quiera a mis padres originales pero si lo piensas bien que clase de persona trata al hijo de su enemigo como mis padres lo hicieron. – dijo Link mirando a la joven.

La rubia no pudo decir nada, quedo en completo silencio mientras el la miraba fijamente, la historia que le había contado era en realidad sorprendente.

- Mira se que esto es difícil para ti, es mas puedes olvidarte del hecho de enseñarme magia pero por favor, solo deja que mi madre nos vea dándonos un beso, después que se vaya del reino si quieres no vuelves a dirigirme la palabra nunca. – dijo Link un poco serio.

- ¿Solo un beso? – dijo Zelda con las mejillas un poco rojas.

- Si, solo uno y que nos vea, solo eso. – dijo Link mirando atento a la joven.

- Lo hare, pero con una condición, cuéntame por que no quieres quitarte ese collar. – dijo Zelda mirando al rubio por unos segundos.

Ella pudo notar como por unos segundos su mirada se oscurecía y su rostro mostraba una pequeña pero clara expresión de tristeza, como lo imagino tras su comentario ese collar le importaba mas que su propia vida lo cual significaba que era invaluable para el y su curiosidad era demasiada para solo dejarlo pasar.

- Esto, esto es un recuerdo de una persona muy especial para mi. – dijo Link un poco serio.

- Un recuerdo. – dijo Zelda en un suave susurro.

- Ella murió hace cinco años, en el tiempo del ataque en el que Hyrule conquisto la ciudad en donde vivíamos. – dijo Link mostrando una expresión de tristeza que hizo que el corazón de la joven casi se detuviera.

- No, no tienes que seguir contándomelo si te duele tanto recordarlo. – dijo Zelda algo apenada en especial por que en realidad no se sentía bien al ver al joven de esa forma.

El dolor que mostraba era casi palpable y sin saber como parecía que ella lo sentía en carne propia.

- Tú preguntaste. – dijo Link sin mucho animo.

- Lo se, lo siento. – dijo Zelda agachando la mirada y quedándose callada durante unos segundos. – La querías verdad. – dijo mas como una afirmación que como pregunta.

- Ella fue mi primer y hasta ahora único amor, he estado con muchas mujeres pero nunca he sentido algo igual a como cuando estaba a su lado. – dijo Link mirando al suelo con un rostro que reflejaba una gran tristeza. – Lo peor de todo es que no se si ella lo supo, antes de morir me dejo una carta en la que me decía sus sentimientos, yo era tan estupido en esa época que no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, era un inútil que no pudo protegerla, fue mi culpa que ella muriera y eso es algo que tendré que cargar por el resto de mi vida, poco después mi padre fue arrestado por haber perdido la cuidad, en ese momento entrene mas duro de lo que lo había hecho, me jure a mi mismo y en nombre de ella que no volvería a fallarle a nadie importante para mi, haría lo que fuese necesario para recuperar mi cuidad y liberar mi ciudad. – dijo seriamente.

La joven de cabellos dorados no entendía por que pero era incapaz de moverse, ninguna palabra podía salir de su boca, hasta ese momento solo había visto al Gerudo como el conquistador de su reino, un asesino desalmado, un brillante estratega al escuchar las estrategias que había creado, un increíble y hábil guerrero pero ahora parecía tan normal, jamás había pensado de ese modo sobre las personas del reino enemigo, si estaban contra ellos debían de ser malos como su rey quien en un principio solo quería ayudar a su pueblo pero después la sed de poder fue tal que incluso habiendo logrado su objetivo siguió con su conquista, pero el joven parecía haber sufrido mucho, la forma como hablaba de la mujer que amaba fue suficiente para darse cuenta que aun la seguía amando.

- Lo hare. – dijo Zelda sin mirar al joven.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Link un poco sorprendido.

Ella ni dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza, el se le acerco y la miro por un instante causando que ella se sintiera de repente algo ansiosa sin saber exactamente por que.

- Mi madre esta con mis sobrinos en el jardín cerca de la fuente principal, si quieres lo hacemos ahora o cuando tu quieras. – dijo Link delante de ella tratando inútilmente de verle el rostro.

- Más, más tarde. – dijo Zelda mientras salía de la habitación.

El joven se quedo mirando la puerta por un instante y se quedo algo pensativo.

- Es mi imaginación o me parece que ella nunca ha besado a nadie. – pensó Link mirando hacia la puerta. – Si es así entonces parece que le voy a robar su primer beso, me siento como un maldito violador. – pensó Link sintiendo como una oleada de rabia se esparcía por su ser. - ¿Por qué mi madre me puso a hacerle eso? – pensó molesto.

La joven llego hasta su cuarto e inmediatamente cerro la puerta cayo sentada al suelo como si sus piernas ya no pudiesen soportar su propio peso, llevo una mano hasta su corazón el cual latía tan rápido que parecía estar a punto de estallar.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué accedí a besarlo?, ¿Por qué me siento así? – dijo Zelda confundida.

**Hola a todos, gracias, muchas gracias por esperar y no matarme antes de poder publicar este capitulo, no me gusta dar excusas pero bueno, las cosas no siempre salen como uno las espera y por eso no pude continuar el fic, antes, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, les adelanto que para el próximo si habrá ZeLink del bueno, después de todo va a haber beso y reacciones que ni Link ni Zelda esperaban.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
